Happy Birthday Sokai! Pt 1 of 2
by Celonhael
Summary: InuYasha and the gang head up to wish Sokai a happy birthday, and everything changes. I've gone back a little to start my series, starting here, where InuYasha and his gang finally meet Izumi. It mist help with some confusion.
1. Chapter 1

The morning dawned bright and sunny, and oddly warm. The little group rose and washed, and ate their breakfast. Birds called back and forth over their heads, and Miroku tossed some crumbs out to where they might land and eat.  
Sango spoke, "It's so warm for this time of year. I don't understand it."  
InuYasha spoke, "This happens every so often. Some autumns are warmer than others. I've seen others like this."  
"When?" Miroku asked.  
InuYasha shrugged, "About 70 years ago, I think."  
There was a pause.  
"I forget, sometimes," Sango said softly, "That's you're so much older than us."  
""Physically," Kagome said, "But not mentally."  
"What's that mean?" the hanyou asked.  
Kagome blinked, "I mean you're the same age as we are, in your behavior and stuff."  
"Oh..." InuYasha fell silent.  
Kagome closed her eyes, "Although..."  
"Knock it off," InuYasha growled, and Kagome smiled at him. He faintly smiled back.  
Miroku sighed, "I don't like it, though. It might happen every so often, but it's not good."  
"Why not?" Shippo asked innocently.  
DarkWind now spoke up, "Because, Kitsune-child, many animals use the seasons to help themselves."  
Shippo spoke again, "But if it's still warm, isn't that good? I mean they won't be cold, and there's still lots and bugs, and..."  
DarkWind spoke again, "The thing is, often these warm periods of time end suddenly. Some animals do not migrate because it is warm, and then when the warm weather ends so suddenly, they are stranded. It is too late to try migrating, and they must try to survive in the winter in a land they are unfamiliar with for that season."  
"That's right," Sango said, "And there are other animals that _need_ the winter. Some birds and small animals store a winter's supply of food in the ground or in the trees, and if it doesn't freeze, their winter supply of fod can turn rotten, and then they have nothing to eat."  
"The world is a very wonderful, complex thing," DarkWind said, "Everything works as it should. And then when something like this happens....animals and people can suffer."  
"That's terrible!" Shippo said.  
There was silence for a minute, and DarkWInd turned to Kagome, frowning slightly. He could sense she was feeling down, sadder than usual.  
"Nushi?"  
Everyone turned and looked at Kagome.  
"Oh...it's nothing. I just...my world is so polluted and we're experiencing what's known as "Global warming", and.....it's just really sad. Let's talk about something else, ok?"  
InuYasha spoke, "I think..."  
"InuYasha?"  
The hanyou paused for a second, then spoke, "It was a Hunter's Moon last night."  
Kagome nodded, "I noticed. Are you going to head to Sokai's?"  
"Yeah, I think so. She said it was a few days after the Hunter's Moon. I'll head on up. Are..." he glanced at her, "Are you coming?"  
"We all are," Kagome smiled.  
"That's right," Sango said, smiling, "I was telling Kagome the other day I'm looking forward to seeing her again."  
"Indeed," Miroku smiled, "She's quite a charming child."  
"I even bought her something!" Shippo said.  
InuYasha looked at him, "You did?"  
"We all did!" Kagome laughed, "You can't show up to a child's birthday and not bring them something."  
"What did _you_ get her, InuYasha?" Shippo asked.  
"You'll see later," InuYasha said.  
"You _did_ get her something, didn't you?!" the Kitsune demanded.  
"_Yes_ I got her something, stupid! Mind your own business!"  
"When should we leave?" Kagome asked, "She lives in the mountains. InuYasha can run in a day, but there's no real need to rush, is there?"  
"We can take our time," Miroku smiled, "Enjoy the scenery. I see the leaves are just starting to turn."  
"That's another thing," Sango said, "The leaves are changing, but it's not getting cool. How is that possible?"  
Kagome remained silent. Being from the future, of course, she understood that the seasons weren't brought about by temperature, but the distance of the earth to the sun. So in a way, it was _possible_ for the leaves to change, because the earth was moving away from the sun, and the leaves were getting less and less sunlight, so changing.  
But why _was_ it still warm?  
They packed up a little later that day, and started the trip towards the mountain. DarkWind and Shippo ranged on ahead a little, talking amongst themselves. Kagome was happy to see that the Kitsune, at least, had taken to the Kageri. Shippo had become a self-appointed teacher for the Kageri, teaching him about this world, and how much it had changed since the last time he walked here.  
Kagome wasn't sure if that was a dangerous idea or not. But it kept both the child and the Kageri out of the way. And InuYasha seemed a little more at ease when the Kageri wasn't too close to Kagome.  
"So," Kagome asked him as they walked along the path, "Can I ask what you _did_ get for Sokai?"  
InuYasha didn't look at her, "I got her a sword."  
_"What?_ InuYasha!"  
"Take it easy," he said, "It's small, and it's got no edge. She can't hurt herself or anyone else with it. It's for practice."  
Kagome calmed down a little. Remembering the little girl's temper, she wasn't sure a sword was a good idea. But if it was dull...  
"It's a practice sword," he said again, not sure she understood, "You know. The roundish ones."  
"Ok," she smiled, "But why on earth-"  
"She had a Tetsusaiga."  
"What?"  
Kagome looked at him, amused to see he was blushing, "She told me she had a Tetsusaiga...a little...you know, a little wooden thing she made. Like mine. But she lost it when she was leading the other kids to find me. So I wanted to get her something of her own."  
Kagome beamed, "That's so cute!"  
InuYasha said nothing, just walked, blushing.  
"She thinks so much of you, InuYasha."  
A voice came to him, of Sokai's grandfather, _"She thinks of you as her father, InuYasha."_  
_What do I do? I'm no father! I'm not responsible enough to...to..._  
InuYasha glanced at her, saw her smiling at him, and spoke warily, "What?"  
"You're blushing."  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
He snorted.  
Kagome laughed.  
InuYasha glanced at her. She seemed happy. Really happy. The quiet look was gone from her face. There was color in her face, her eyes seemed sparkly.  
_At least **she's** happy._  
He inwardly sighed.  
They walked on.

All that day they travelled. Shippo ranged out front, chatting easily with the Kageri. Kagome was starting to think about checking in on them, to make sure Shippo wasn't confusing DarkWind any more than necessary.  
"Why don't we stop and eat?" Sango asked, "We're making excellent time."  
"Good idea."  
Once more, DarkWind hovered in the air in a sitting position, watching as the others settled down. As before, Kagome gave him a small amount, so he could partake of eating with the others.  
Kagome kept an eye on InuYasha. He seemed to be in better spirits now, at least. She suspected it had something to do with the fact they were going to meet the little girl. She always cheered him up.  
"Who are we going to see?" DarkWind asked, his chopsticks hovered over his bowl.  
"Her name is Sokai," Sango said, "A little demon girl we met a while back. She's very adorable, and full of spirit."  
"She's really taken to InuYasha," Kagome smiled.  
DarkWind smiled as well, but InuYasha didn't see, more concerned on his food.  
"She thinks she's going to be six," Sango said, "She really can't remember her age, but her grandfather, the leader of her pack, says she'll be 6."  
"She's amazing!" Shippo said, "She can bring things back from the dead!"  
DarkWind blinked, "What?"  
"It's true," Kagome said, "She brought Kirara back, after she had been killed in a fight. Kirara was in her little form, then. Sokai says she can only bring back small things."  
"How very extraordinary!"

The wind was dying off.  
He was in a foul mood, sulking against a tree.  
Muzan did not have time to appease him. The newcomer stood before her.  
"Are you sure you know what to do?" Muzan asked the new Shadeling. He looked wild and uncontrollable, and she didn't like working with these kinds of people. But the ones she was working with now seemed to be failing her.  
"Of course I do," grinned the man. He was bald, and his eyes were strange, having no iris or pupil. His eyes were pure white, like pearls in his face. There were strange markings on his robes, ublikely to be read by anyone of this world.  
"Just kill as many as you can," Muzan said tartly, "No performances. No fun. Just do your job and get out, and you'll be rewarded handsomely."  
The wild man nodded, and turned, walking away to force a confrontation with InuYasha's group.  
Neith spoke up, from where he leaned against the tree, "Why are you trying to kill them? They could be so _useful_ to us!"  
"I don't have time," Muzan snarled. Neith looked at her closely. She had been in a bad mood herself, for days now.  
"What do you mean, you don't have time?"  
Muzan turned on Neith, "They have a _Kageri_! My spies report they have a Kageri with them! Things are getting tense now!"  
Neith walked to her, "So they have a Kageri."  
"Are you a fool? You know we cannot stand against a Kageri! They are more powerful than you pathethic Shadelings!"  
"You don't know that-"  
"Do you want to go down and see?"  
Silence.  
"I thought not."  
"Well, who owns the Kageri? We could just go and kill that person."  
"We don't know who owns it. We cannot see the link. It's a good protection. We have to try and kill as many as we can. That's why I brought in that new Shadeling. If he fails....no matter."  
Neith grinned, "Why Muzan, how kind of you!"  
"Stuff it, Neith. I care nothing for you, but I've trained you too much to lose any of you now. Better this stranger die than you."  
"I still want to try and subvert InuYasha to our cause."  
"You can try all you want, you _know_ he's not going to-"  
"We don't any such thing now, Muzan. Kagome _rejected_ him! He's weaker now. Easier to corrupt. Give me one more chance."  
Muzan studied him silently. Neith seemed very intent on getting InuYasha to join the cause. Was it true, what Jemu had told her? That the half-Shadeling felt some strange bond with the hanyou?  
"I will think on it, Neith. Please me, and I will give you that chance."  
Neith grinned, "You won't regret it."

The lunch over, the group was packing up, getting ready to move on again.  
"DarkWind?"  
The Kageri looked over at Kagome, "Yes?"  
"Did you tell Sango that you have..."lands"...on another plane?"  
"I do indeed. Sort of in the same way humans have "lords", I suppose. A group of individuals who look to me for guidance and so on. I like to go back and make sure all runs well."  
"Who looks after it when you're...asleep?"  
He smiled, "I have a "second-in-command", as it were. He watches the place for me."  
She nodded, and then he spoke, "Would you like to see it?"  
"What, now?"  
DarkWind shook his head, "No, we are going to the child's birthday, no? Some other time."  
Kagome smiled, "I think I'd like that."  
"Come on!" Miroku called back, "Let's get going!"  
They walked on, talking lightly amongst themselves about this and that. Shippo chatted endlessly about the party, and what sorts of food were likely to served.  
"They're Wolf Demons," InuYasha said, "They're probably going to cook you and eat you."  
"Augh!"  
"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, "Honestly!"  
"D-Do you think it's safe, Kagome?" the kitsune asked.  
"Yes, Shippo, I'm sure they won't eat any guests." Kagome glared at InuYasha, telling him to stop it.  
"What?" the hanyou asked, "They _might_."  
"InuYasha, you shouldn't-"  
"Guys?" Sango asked.  
They stopped, and looked at her. Sango was pointing up the path ahead of them, and they all turned to look.  
There was a strange man standing there, bald, and with strange, white eyes. He wore black robes with red runes on them, symbols no one could make any sense out of.  
InuYasha could already sense the power coming off this person, and he spoke lowly, "It's a Shadeling."  
"Another one?" Kagome cried, dismayed. How many _were_ there?  
DarkWind spoke lowly, "This is one of the Shadelings you spoke of?"  
"Yes," Kagome said, "It is. Though we don't know this one, he's...new."  
"Well hello there!" the stranger spoke, "I thought I was going to have to search a lot longer for you than this! How convenient!"  
"You were looking for us?" Miroku spoke, "Why?"  
"Oh come now," the Shadeling spoke, "I think you know perfectly well why. I'm here to kill you!"  
Everyone blinked. They had expected it, of course, but for the Kageri to just come out and say it like that-  
"Guess again," InuYasha snarled, "You're not killing anyone here."

Muzan and Neith moved, standing on a cliffside, overlooking the little group. From where they stood they could not be seen.  
"I want to see InuYasha for myself," Muzan said, "Get a good look at this....hanyou."  
Neith grinned, "You saw him before, when Jemu was battling him."  
"Not that close," Muzan said, "Now be quiet. I want to watch."

The strange Shadeling spoke, "Now now, why fight the inevitable? I'm going to kill all of you, so wouldn't it just be easier to just give up now?"  
"You're really something else!" InuYasha snarled, "Man, I can't believe the ego on you!"  
The Shadeling grinned, and moved his hands in a strange patter, "Which of all of you should I kill first?"  
InuYasha growled, and pulled the Tetsusaiga, taking up a battle stance.  
Behind him, DarkWind shifted, and spoke very lowly to Kagome, "Nushi, should I-"  
"No," Kagome said, wringing her hands, "I mean...I don't know...I don't want anyone hurt, but...." She knew that if DarkWind interfered with InuYasha, the hanyou would never forgive the Kageri. Ever. His pride would be hurt. But she was afraid someone would be hurt...  
"Well," the strange Shadeling said, "Let's just get the lesser ones out of the way, hmmm?"  
He moved his hands in a frantic motion, and everyone tensed.  
Shippo, who had been perched atop Miroku's shoulder, was suddenly, violently, blasted off the monk's shoulder, as if struck hard with an invisible object.  
_"Shippo!"_  
He struck hard, nearly knocking himself unconscious, sprawling on the ground, crying out in shock and pain.  
Kagome started to run towards the Kitsune, crying out his name, "Shippo!"  
InuYasha looked at the Shadeling, "You bastard! Can't take on a real threat?!"  
"Oh please," the Shadeling laughed, and moved his hands again. Again, poor little Shippo went flying, bouncing cruelly on the ground. This time when he landed, he howled in pain.  
"Stop it!" Kagome cried, "He's just a little kid!"  
Shippo, landing, tried to move, and then froze. His voice was high-pitched with fear, "I...I can't move!"  
"Shippo!"  
Shippo gasped, as if in pain, and Kagome saw the Kitsune's face go red with effort, "I...c-c-can't...b-b-breathe..."  
"Stop it!" Sango yelled, and lunged atop Kirara, who had morphed into her large form. The cat ran at the Shadeling, Sango readying her weapon.  
DarkWind was right beside Kagome, and she spoke to him, "What's going on?" She tried to reach the child, but something was holding her back, some sort of invisible wall. In front of her, she could see Shippo, spread out on the ground, eyes squeezed shut.  
DarkWind dissapeared from beside her, and reappeared next to the Kitsune, kneeling. It suddenly looked as if the Kageri was being pushed down by something.  
Kagome watched as the Kageri raised his hands above him, palms up, just above his shoulders, as if pushing up on something invisible.  
"There is a very powerful, heavy force here!" the Kageri yelled back to her, "It's trying to crush the child!"  
With DarkWind taking on some of the force, Shippo was able to raise his head. Kagome saw he had started turning blue from lack of oxygen. Now that the force was off him, he was able to take in a deep, whooping breath, "Ka-Kagome..."  
"Can you move, Shippo?!"  
"There's a barrier around us," DarkWind said, "I could lower it, but I will have to let go of this weight first, and I fear it may kill him!"  
Kagome turned, looking at InuYasha, who was watching all this worriedly.  
"InuYasha, you have to stop him! He's trying to kill Shippo!"  
The hanyou turned back to the strange Shadeling, "All right, you, knock it off right now! Leave Shippo alone!"  
"Stop me," the Shadeling grinned, and raised a fierce-looking weapon: like a sword, but with many nasty-looking hooks and pointed parts, and motioned for the hanyou to make his move.

"So," InuYasha said, holding up his sword, "You got a name, or what?"  
The Shadeling grinned, "I go by the name of Buniko. But you don't have to remember it. You'll be dead soon enough."  
The Shadeling raised his hands, and a long bladed kitana appeared, the blade itself was a dark grey, almost a black.  
InuYasha felt a strange chill coming off the blade, and knew this was no ordinary weapon.  
Kagome looked back to where DarkWind was holding the invisible weight off the kitsune child. Shippo, able to breathe better, had more color in his face now, and was sitting up, two little hands pressed against the invisible barrier, looking out at her.  
"DarkWind," Kagome said lowly, "How long can you hold that up?"  
"It's not that heavy, Nushi," the Kageri said, "I can hold it as long as I am needed, but I am unable to help InuYasha-Warrior for fear of killing the child."  
"Yeah!" Shippo blurted, "We don't want the child dead!!"  
"InuYasha can handle this on his own," Kagome said, looking back at the hanyou, _I hope....._

Up above, Muzan and Neith watched. Muzan was silent, looking at InuYasha. Where they were standing now, they could not be seen, for Muzan had woven a spell of invisibility around them.  
"If we are invisible," Neith said, "Why do we not move closer?"  
Muzan shook her head, "InuYasha will be able to sense us, not to mention _smell_ us. And the monk...he may be able to sense us as well. So we stay here."  
Neith leaned forward, grinning, "This should be good. InuYasha's a real battler."  
Muzan spoke, almost as if to herself, "Yes...."

"I have heard of that sword," Buniko said, eying the Tetsusaiga, "A most impressive blade."  
"Yeah, and if you don't stop attacking Shippo you'll get a real close look at it - right between your eyes!"  
"Oh? And what are you going to do, hanyou? Flash me to death? Haven't you learned by now? Your WindScar doesn't work on us Shadelings."  
InuYasha seethed with fury, tightening his hands on the hilt of his sword.  
Miroku walked up to stand beside the hanyou, and spoke lowly, "Easy InuYasha. He's trying to anger you into action."  
"Yeah, and it's workin'." InuYasha growled.  
"Well?" Buniko spoke, "Let's go, InuYasha. I haven't got all day."  
InuYasha growled lowly, and then spoke, "Get outta the way, Miroku."  
"InuYasha, you can't-"  
"Get out of the way."  
Sighing in frusteration, the monk stepped back, readying his staff in case there was anything he could do to help.  
Grinning, Buniko attacked.  
InuYasha lunged forward, leaping up to meet Buniko, and they met in midair, a resounding crash as their blades crashed together; the massive Tetsusaiga, and the lighter but very strong kitana. Sparks flew when blade hit blade, and the combatants seperated again, landing, to turn and regard the other.  
InuYasha, though he didn't want to, had to admit that the slender kitana was a powerful blade, and the chill it put in the air as he flew towards it made his very bones feel cold.  
Buniko smiled, "Not bad, InuYasha. Your blade is very strong. A pity you aren't strong enough to weild it."  
InuYasha swallowed back his anger, trying to keep it under control. He knew he was too capable of becoming too enraged, and making stupid mistakes as a result.  
"Don't be so sure of yourself," InuYasha grinned, and leapt again.  
So did Buniko, and both fighters swung.  
InuYasha followed through on his swing, missing Buniko, but the kitana did not miss it's mark, and the blade bit into InuYasha's left shoulder. The hanyou locked his teeth against the scream that threatened to burst out, as a cold so deep it ached ripped through his arm, and his left hand loosened on the hilt.  
Landing a little roughly, InuYasha juggled the hilt of the Tetsusaiga to take most of the weight in his right hand, trying to keep his opponant from seeing his left hand was weaker.  
To InuYasha it felt like his very bones had turned to ice, and his entire arm throbbed and ached terrible, to the point his heart was pounding. His left hand had gone weak, unable to tighten properly on the hilt.  
Buniko, however, didn't need to see the hand to know what his sword had done.  
He grinned, "What's the matter, InuYasha? Is there something wrong with your hand?"  
"Nothing you need be concerned with, bastard," InuYasha snarled, trying to force some strength into his hand.  
He heard Miroku speak from beside him, "InuYasha, how badly are you-"  
_"I'm fine."_ he growled, and lunged again.  
_InuYasha, slow down, you're doing this all wrong! You're going to get yourself killed!_  
Kagome, back by the Kageri, watched InuYasha, her hands clenched tightly together.  
_InuYasha, be careful! Don't push yourself!_  
She clenched her hands, and looked again towards DarkWind, "Can you break the barrier yet?"  
The Kageri looked at her, unhappy, "If I try, Nushi, I fear the child may be crushed."  
Kagome, with a soft whimper, looked back towards the fighting hanyou.  
DarkWind looked towards InuYasha as well.  
_How can I do this? Surely there must be some way I can help InuYasha-Warrior and not have to lose Shippo-Child as well! Yet this power is strong, and if I slip in any way, the child will be crushed. No matter who I choose to save, Nushi will grieve...._  
InuYasha lunged again, swinging towards the Shadeling, using his good hand to push the blade, and his weaker one to just guide it.  
Buniko watched the hanyou coming, and spinning, swung again.  
InuYasha tried to move out of the way, but he was too slow, and his right thigh was scored.  
His leg went completely numb, and he stumbled, falling to his side, cursing in fury.  
Miroku ran over to the downed hanyou, robes flapping, Sango right behind him, "InuYasha!"  
The monk knelt beside him, looking up at Buniko for a second, then back to the hanyou, and spoke lowly, "Can you stand?"  
"My...my godsdamned leg..." he growled, one hand to his wounded thigh. The blood welled out over his hand, and even it felt cold, "It's numb."  
"We have to get him out of here," Miroku said to Sango, lowly, and she nodded. Kirara moved in, preparing to lower herself.  
"No!" InuYasha yelled, "I'm not running!"  
"InuYasha, make sense!" Sango said lowly, "You need to heal. How can you fight if you can't even stand?"  
"Where's that damned Kageri?" InuYasha snarled, furious with himself, "If he's so damned good, why isn't he-"  
"He's keeping Shippo from being crushed," Sango said lowly.  
InuYasha cursed again, "And how am I supposed to run if we can't get Shippo out? What do we do, leave him behind?"  
Miroku looked around, frusterated and upset.  
"Maybe I can distract-"  
"No!" InuYasha snarled again, slowly getting to his feet, "How the hell do you expect to take him if _I_ can't?"  
"Then what do you suggest?" Miroku asked, angry.  
"He's coming!" Sango warned, and turning, ran at Buniko. Miroku watched, frightened, but she stopped short, letting her weapon go spinning outwards.  
Buniko saw it coming, and turned to meet it, but he misjudged the speed, and it struck him, knocking him clear off his feet with a shocked shout.  
Before Miroku could say anything, Sango darted forward, to retreive her weapon, to throw it again.  
But Buniko was up already, and furious, turned, and sped towards the demon-slayer, blade ready.  
"Sango!"  
She saw him coming, and lunged, but not forward. Backward, where Kirara was waiting. With one hand she caught the feline's fur and hoisted herself up onto her back. Kirara roared in anger at Buniko.  
Buniko snarled, and lunged upwards, and spinning, sent his blade flying outwards towards them.  
Kirara, protecting HerSango, turned, and caught the blade along her hind leg.  
With a screech of pain, the giant feline faltered, and clumsily fell from the sky, no longer able to support her weight in the air. Sango cried her name, terrified Kirara had been slain.  
The tumble from the sky was hard, and Sango went flying, to crash amongst some bushes, while Kirara landed roughly on the ground.  
"Sango! Kirara!" Miroku ran towards them.  
"You son of a bitch," InuYasha snarled, and pushed himself up off the ground, wavering slightly as he tried to keep his weight off his weak leg, "Why don't you just die?"  
He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, and brought it slamming down, biting deep into the ground.  
_"WindScar!"_  
The bright attack went flashing outwards.  
_Tetsusaiga, please, work for me now!_  
The light flared brightly, and he squinted to see into it.  
For a second, it looked like it had worked.  
Until he saw Buniko walk from the light, shaking his head.  
InuYasha seemed to sag a little.  
_Tetsusaiga...why?_  
"You just don't learn very well, do you?" Buniko said, grinning, _"Your attack doesn't work on us!"_  
InuYasha tightened his hand on the hilt, flicking his eyes towards where Miroku and Sango were. He could just see Kirara standing up, holding her injured foot off the ground, and Miroku helping Sango out from the bushes. The man, woman, and feline, were looking back at him, frightened and unsure.  
_Tetsusaiga...I'm no longer worthy of you. Is that it?_  
He looked at the blade and felt a strange, deep sorrow.  
_Everything leaves,_ he thought, weakly.  
A light, flashing overhead caught his attention, and he looked up, in time to see a brightly glowing arrow shooting over head.  
He turned, to see Kagome running up towards him, bow in her hand. Both her hands and the bow was glowing faintly, _"You leave him alone!"_  
He could see the Shikon, under her shirt, was glowing, very, very faintly, nothing nearly as strong as that time she had weilded it completly.  
The arrow slammed into Buniko, hard, taking him clear off his feet, throwing him back a few feet.  
"Kagome!"  
But she was already notching another one, "_You don't hurt him!"_ she howled, and sent another one flying.  
Buniko was just standing up when the second arrow caught him in the arm, and he dropped his kitana with a shriek. He had never been hurt like this before. The arrows sticking into him burned with a deep fire that stole his breath away.  
He looked up at the woman, who was readying yet another arrow, and fury rose in him. With a muffled curse, he threw out his arm, palm out towards her, and uttered a single word.

InuYasha felt it coming. He tried to push her out of the way, but his numb arm and leg slowed him.

It was like a sudden, chilling wind, and suddenly Kagome was knocked back, hard, almost flying out of her shoes with the impact, all the breath knocked out of her chest. The attack was like what had hit Shippo, only this was a thousand times worse.  
She flew back a good 20 feet, slamming into the ground hard enough to leave a hollow gouge in the ground.  
_~NUSHI!~_  
"Kagome!"  
She lay still, and he hobbled back to her, horrified that she wasn't moving. His lame leg faltered, and he fell to one knee. Cursing his lameness, he half crawled over to her, calling her name.  
DarkWind spoke in her mind.  
_~Nushi!~_  
The pain was intense, but she was able to send him a message, _~Stay with Shippo.~_  
_~But-!~_  
_~Stay with him!~_  
When InuYasha caught up to her, he saw her eyes were open, and she was looking at him. Her face was pale, eyes wide with fear. There was a lot of fear and pain in those eyes, and a mute beg for help.  
"Kagome!"  
Her voice was the smallest squeak, "I...can't...breathe...."  
She was being pinned, crushed, as Shippo had been.  
InuYasha looked up at Buniko, _"LET HER GO!"_  
"That bitch dared attack me! I'll make her into goo!"  
InuYasha turned, fury rising up inside him. The image of her eyes, mutely appealing for help, made his blood burn, searing everything else away but Buniko, standing before him.  
He spoke, his voice rougher and deeper than normal, "I'll crush you into dirt, you filth."  
His anger fueling him, he raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, and brought it crashing back down again, to bite deep into the ground.  
_"WINDSCAR!"_

What came forth was not the WindScar.

At first it appeared to be the WindScar. The bright light flashed outwards, speeding towards it's prey.  
And then something odd happened.  
The bright light began to move back and forth, like a serpent, winding it's way towards the Shadeling. Buniko, for his part, grinned at the light moving towards him, thinking InuYasha a fool for trying this yet again.  
The light burst into flame.  
Massive flames roared outwards, white-hot in the center, a bright golden at the edges, brilliant and almost severe in it's intensity.  
InuYasha threw up an arm to cover his face, confused as to just what happened.  
There was a horrified scream, a scream of agony, and then silence, as the flames burned and devoured.

Up above, Muzan gave a startled gasp, stepping backwards, as if the flames could hit her. Neith gave a startled curse.  
"No!" Muzan shouted in anger, "That damned hanyou!"  
"What the hell is it?!"  
Muzan narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "Izumi."

For a second, InuYasha thought, that for some reason, the Tetsusaiga had exploded, and had unleased all it's fury, destroying everything before him....and maybe even him. The roar of the flames blocked out all sound.  
And as suddenly as it started, it stopped, dying back.  
The light vanished, leaving only tiny little fires burning here and there, bits of grass and leaves, and then with a soft sigh, they too puffed out, leaving nothing.  
InuYasha stood there, Tetsusaiga resting on the ground, hilt in hand, eyes wide.  
"What the hell...?"  
"InuYasha?" a weak voice.  
He turned to see Kagome pushing herself up into a sitting position, looking at him with wide eyes.  
InuYasha dropped the Tetsusaiga, as if hot, and hobbled to her, kneeling beside her. He grabbed her shoulders, "Are you ok?!"  
"InuYasha..." her voice was a whisper, "What happened?"  
"I...I don't know."  
_~Nushi! Are you hurt?!~_  
_~No...I'm good.~_  
"Kagome! InuYasha!"  
Shippo lunged at them, landing roughly in Kagome's lap. He had tears in his eyes, and hugged her tightly. Kagome hugged him back as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara caught up, "Shippo, are you ok?"  
"Yeah. When InuYasha got that Shadeling, the barrier and weight vanished. I fell outside, and DarkWind toppled over!"  
Kagome looked back at the Shadeling, who was standing behind her, and smiled, "Thank you."  
DarkWind smiled.  
"InuYasha," Sango spoke, "What happened?!"  
"I...I don't know. I burned everything."  
"You burned nothing," Miroku said, "Except Buniko. He's....vaporized."  
"What? No, the ground and the fire..." he stood up.  
Nothing was burned. Not the grass, not the nearby trees, nothing. There was a faint scorched smell in the air, but nothing was damaged. A dark, somewhat greasy spot was all that was left of Buniko, and the burned outline of a kitana. Even the blade was gone.  
"But...the fire..."  
Silence.  
He helped Kagome to her feet, looking into her face, "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"  
She nodded. Her face was a little red from extertion, but she seemed ok. InuYasha turned, and walked back to the Tetsusaiga, picking it up gingerly, just in case it was hot. But the blade was fine.  
Looking at it a little closer, he suddenly realized there was a symbol on the blade, right down where the blade joins the hilt. That same symbol he had seen when that strange lady had done something to his sword. A circle, with five little squiggly lines coming off of it.  
_Tetsusaiga?_  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Kagome watching him. She spoke softly, "Are you ok?"  
He nodded, and spoke softly back, "Yeah."  
Miroku and the others came up, looking at the sword. InuYasha saw that the symbol was gone now, as if cooling off made it dissapear.  
InuYasha slid the sword back into the scabbard, and looked at them. He felt strange, with them all looking at him like that.  
He shrugged, "Well.....let's keep going."  
Kagome spoke, "Your leg?"  
"It's....I can feel it now. It's weak, but I can feel it. I think I'll be ok."  
"Alright," Kagome said quietly, "But we go slow, until your arm and leg heals."

The group walked in silence for a while, Kagome carrying Shippo, Sango carrying Kirara. The little feline seemed to be feeling better.  
No one really knew what to say; they could all feel the emotions coming off the hanyou.  
Confusion.  
Utter confusion.  
What had happened? Why had it happened? HOW had it happened? Did InuYasha himself do it, unknowningly? Or did the Tetsusaiga do it itself? Had it somehow...grown, to meet the new challenges?  
InuYasha walked, deep in thought. His leg and arm felt funny, like when it fell asleep and was almost fully awake, but at least they were no longer weak.  
_None of it makes sense. Nothing. I thought Tetsusaiga had rejected me, but...was it creating a new power? Or does this have something to do with that strange woman? Why would she give me this new attack when I don't even know her?_  
He sighed.  
"InuYasha?"  
He looked up to see Kagome walking next to him.  
"How are you feeling?"  
He was about to snap, to ask her how she _thought_ he felt....when the anger died down. He remembered the fear in her eyes, remembered how she had looked to him for help...  
"I'm...confused. I don't understand what happened. Did _I_ do that? Or the Tetsusaiga?"  
"I...I think _you_ did."  
"How?"  
She shook her head, "That I don't know. But Tetsusaiga listens to you, InuYasha, not the other way around."  
He nodded, and then smiled at her, hesitantly, "Thank you."  
She smiled back, and suddenly resisted a desire to reach out and brush his bangs back from his face, "You'll get a handle on this, InuYasha. Give it a little time. Maybe Tetsusaiga grows, like you do. You get stronger....maybe it does too."  
He nodded, and wanted to take her hand, so badly. But he knew that she'd just pull it back.  
But she believed in him.  
And that meant a lot right now.

Muzan was enraged. Back at the place where they lived, she was cursing and screaming, and throwing things around in utter fury. Everyone had vacated the area at once, even Jemu, not wanting to be within reach when she was like this.  
All except for one person.  
"Having fun?"  
Muzan spun from where she was about to throw a pitcher across the room, to see Omek standing there, leaning against the door, arms crossed, watching her. She smothered down the desire to pitch it at him, and turned away, "Get out."  
"You're in a foul mood. What happened?"  
"Izumi happened, that's what."  
Omek looked interested, "Oh? Tell me."  
Calming herself, smoothing her hair, she related what had happened.  
Omek grinned, "Are you surprised? You knew Izumi would make sure _her_ side was properly prepared to meet your minions."  
"I thought..."  
"Thought what? That she'd update you of her movements? You know better. You know Izumi...better than any of us here."  
Muzan gave a tired curse, and flopped down on the cushions.  
"Don't worry. I have a little surprise waiting for them."  
Muzan looked at him, warily, "What do you mean?"  
"You'll see."  
Grinning, he turned, and slipped out.  
Muzan watched him go, and murmured to herself, "Gods, I hate him."

They topped a hill, and saw several Wolf Demons walking towards them. They were obviously planning on meeting with them, and checking them out.  
InuYasha moved on ahead, to talk to them, as they knew him.  
Sure enough, the Wolf Demons' demeanor changed when they saw who it was. The older one, a female, smiled.  
"We were expecting you, InuYasha."  
Miroku blinked, "You were?"  
"Oh yes," she laughed, "Sokai has had us on high alert, once the Hunter's Moon came. She grills us just about every four hours, asking if anyone has seen you yet."  
Kagome laughed, "That's so cute!"  
"Where is she?" InuYasha asked.  
"Back in the main camp. Go on in, you're expected."  
The group walked on, as the two scouts continued on their seperate path, walking a perimeter, watching for trouble.  
Sango smiled, "She certainly expected you to keep your promise."  
"Well, I _said_ I would!" InuYasha said, somewhat defensive.  
"I can't wait to see her again!" Shippo exclaimed.  
Kagome thought about what InuYasha had told her, back in her world, a while back. How Sokai had it all planned out: she was going to marry Shippo, and have a little house by the river. She also thought suddenly about how red Souta had become when Sokai had actually visited over there.  
"You know, InuYasha," Kagome said, "I never really thought about it, but Sokai's powers must be getting much stronger if she was able to get through the well so easily."  
InuYasha nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what she's going to be like when she's an adult, if she's this powerful already."  
They walked on, topping a little hill, and coming down the other side, where they could see other Wolf Demons gathered around talking and so on. They didn't look like they were having a party or anything like that. Kagome wasn't sure if Wolf Demon's even celebrated birthday parties in that manner. Sokai was raised by her "Nana" and may have a more human view of things.  
InuYasha noticed that there were a few more Wolf Demons here than the last time he had come. Was the pack getting bigger?  
He found the pack leader, Sokai's grandfather, standing off to one side, talking to some other Wolf Demons. When he saw InuYasha, he smiled, and turned to him. InuYasha felt a small bit of relief; he remembered the man's words to him, how Sokai felt InuYasha was like her father now, and he wondered how the old man must feel about that.  
"InuYasha! I am glad you are here! Sokai has been talking about you non-stop!"  
"So we heard," Sango laughed, "How is she, and how are you?"  
"We are both well," the old man smiled, "Thank you. Sokai has had a very active day. She's 6 today, and she thinks that makes her grown up."  
Kagome laughed, "My little brother was like that."  
"So was Kohaku," Sango smiled.  
"Where _is_ Sokai?" InuYasha asked, looking around.  
"She's currently out with some friends, but she'll be back soon. Are you hungry or tired? We have some extra caves where you can stay."  
"That's very kind of you," Miroku said, and the old man motioned for them to follow him. He started walking, and talking, "As you know, we lost many to the Plague that swept through these lands, but we continue to grow. We have had a few survivors from other packs join ours, so we grow in size, and that is good. Nowadays it's not safe to be a very small pack."  
"Nowadays?" Kagome asked.  
He nodded, "There are powerful demons moving in the forests now, more powerful than I have seen in a long while. And strange creatures."  
InuYasha felt a chill move up his back, and he touched his shoulder, where it still throbbed, "Creatures?"  
"Yes, they-"  
The old man's voice was cut off by a high-pitched squeal, and a flying bundle attacked the hanyou, knocking him onto his feet.  
_"'YASHA!"_  
InuYasha hit with a thud, Sokai perched on his stomach, hugging him so tightly she threatened to cut off his air supply.  
_" 'Yasha! You came like you said!"_  
InuYasha hacked in reply.  
"Sokai," her grandfather said, "Let him breathe."  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
She sat back, and InuYasha, looking a little blue in the face, sat up, rubbing his throat, "Hey Sokai."  
The little girl was positively glowing, smiling at him in adoration, "I knew you'd come!"  
"Well, I promised, didn't I?"  
"Hmph."  
InuYasha looked to the side to see Sutmu standing there, arms crossed, scowling heavily. InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Hello Sutmu."  
Only a sullen glare.  
InuYasha stood up, picking Sokai up, and turning to the others. Sokai smiled happily at them all, "Hi! Everyone came to my birthday!!"  
"We certainly did," Miroku laughed, stepping forward, "A birthday is a very important event."  
"Have you been having fun?" Sango asked.  
"Oh yes! I got gifts and I ate and ate and ate and I played games, but now 'Yasha is here, and everything's _perfect!_"  
Shippo jumped up onto the monk's shoulder, "We brought you gifts too!"  
Sokai clapped her hands, giggling.  
Suddenly, her smile vanished, and she fell silent, eyes fixed on the Kageri, who was also watching her. He stepped forward, quietly looking at the little girl.  
Kagome saw InuYasha tense, as if he expected the Kageri to suddenly attack her.  
No one said a word, as the Kageri and the little girl solemnly stared at each other, seconds ticking by.  
Suddenly they both burst out laughing, Sokai hiding her smile behind her hands, "You're _funny!_"  
"He's _something_," InuYasha muttered.  
"So this is the lucky child who is celebrating a birthday!" DarkWind smiled, hands on his hips, "Well, I wish you a powerful and happy life! I fear I did not bring you anything in the way of a gift, for I was not aware until today I would be meeting you. But I shall find you something most suitable for this occasion!"  
"Ok," Sokai said, giggling again.  
InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
Great.  
Sutmu, like wise, looked utterly disgusted, and turned, stomping back towards the main area of the pack.  
The little group wandered a little, the little girl chatting and telling them all about the things she had gotten, and the things she had done. She was very happy to see them all, and graced each of them with a hug and a kiss, instantly slipping back into their hearts as she had before. But it was to the hanyou she would return over and over, to hold his hand, or ask to be picked up, clearly not willing to leave his side for long.  
They had sat to eat, when Sokai, sitting beside Kagome for a minute, looked at DarkWind.  
"What _are_ you? You're not a demon, or a human."  
"No, I am Kageri."  
"Kaggery?"  
"Kageri."  
"Kalgary?"  
"Kageri."  
"Kaggairy?"  
"Kageri."  
The other watched, somewhat surprised, as the little girl tried and tried to grasp the name. DarkWind, for his part, never seemed to lose patience, and simply kept repeating that same word over and over, until it almost became a game.  
InuYasha watched, uneasy, as did the monk. Sokai was a little girl, and was very impressionable at the moment, and DarkWind was...well.....evil.  
Though they made sure not to say that aloud.  
Kagome would flatten them.  
"Here, try this:" DarkWind said, "Ka."  
"Ka."  
"Ger."  
"Ger."  
"Ree."  
"Ree."  
"Now try."  
"Kaa Gar Ree."  
"Perfect!"  
Sokai giggled.  
Kagome saw something pass over the hanyou's face, and she moved to speak, "Sokai, would you like to see what we have for you now?"  
"Oh! Yes please, very much!"  
There was a sudden flurry of paper flying about as the little girl ripped into each gift with the delight only a child can muster. Sango gave her a small faded scroll, with animals pictures and words on them.  
"It's a reading scroll. You can learn to read this way. Each picture is of an animal, and the writing beside it is the animal's name. This way you will learn to recognise writing."  
"Where did you get this?" Sokai asked, looking at the faded pictures.  
Sango smiled, "It was mine, when I was your age."  
Sokai threw her arms around Sango and hugged her, and kissed her, "Oh, thank you! I'll take good care of it!"  
Shippo had given her some toys he had put together himself, and earned himself a kiss as well, turning bright red.  
Miroku gave her a good luck charm, made of brightly coloured beads. As he explained to Sango one night, "If anyone needs good luck, it's Sokai." The little girl kissed the monk as well, generously bestowing kisses on everyone, she was in such a good mood.  
Kagome had given her some new colouring books and crayons, as well as some soap in the shape of little animals. She hoped it might encourage Sokai to wash up a little more, but she fondly knew it wasn't likely.  
Sokai was almost beside herself when InuYasha pulled his gift out of his backpack and handed it to her. It was about two feet long, long and thin. The paper was somewhat clumsily wrapped, and Sokai shredded it in her eagerness.  
She gasped in utter delight.  
"A _sword?!_ You got me a _sword like you!!"_  
"Yeah, well, you said that you lost - hey! Don't swing it around like that! You'll hit someone!"  
Sokai had been in the process of swinging it over her head like some savage beast about to go to war. Kagome was relived to see it indeed had no actual blade, and had somewhat squarish flattened edges were the actual blade would be, though it was metal. She figured the worse she could do would be to bruise herself or anyone else she struck.  
InuYasha knelt beside her on one knee, "I'll show you some moves you have to practice, alright? Starter moves, that will teach you how to balance and move with it properly. I've got the scabbard in my backpack too. You have to start wearing it all the time, because you have to get used to feeling it there. Otherwise you'll keep getting it caught on things and hooking up."  
Kagome remembered how she would do the same thing, tripping on it, slamming it into things, knocking things over with it.  
Sokai nodded, eyes shining brightly, "Ok!"  
Kagome hid a smile.  
Sokai grabbed InuYasha's hand, and started tugging him, "Come on!"  
"What? Where?"  
"I want to show you something!"  
"Alright, don't take my arm off!"  
"We'll stay here," Kagome called, as the little girl dragged the hanyou off, chatting all the while.  
DarkWind smiled, "The child is very attached to InuYasha-Warrior."  
"She is," Sango nodded, "He saved her from a very sad life."  
DarkWind spoke quietly, "InuYasha-Warrior has a good heart."  
Miroku said nothing.

Sunlight drifted in through the cave's opening, sunbeams lazily making their way to the cave floor. Outside a few birds called to each other.  
Inside, InuYasha sat on the cave floor, Sokai on his lap, her back against his chest. InuYasha was holding up a large drawing book, Sokai sitting between his arms, pointing out things she had drawn with her crayons.  
"-And this is a really strange bird I saw one morning. It was all red, and it sang a silly song. It was eating nuts from the trees!"  
InuYasha turned the page, and Sokai pointed to another drawning, "This is a demon we all saw one night. It was really big! Grandpa said we all had to be careful, but it didn't seem interested in us. It just looked at us for a few minutes, and then left."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Uh-huh," she turned a page. On this page was a large reddish blob and a smaller brownish blob. InuYasha frowned slightly, "What's this?"  
"That's you!" she said, indignantly.  
"Oh! Right! I knew that. And that's...?"  
"Me!"  
"Right, right!"  
Sokai giggled.  
InuYasha smiled. He looked like some kind of insect that got splattered on the ground.  
He turned a page, and froze, feeling a chill come over him. His shoulder throbbed again, as did his lower leg. That wound was healing faster, but now the ache seemed to come back.  
The picture was of a person, standing on a hilltop, looking the other way. Though the drawing was very poorly done, he was able to recognise the strange hair very easily.  
"Sokai? What's this, where did you see this?"  
Sokai shrugged, "That's some guy I saw a while ago."  
"Did you talk to him? Did he see you? What was he doing there?"  
Sokai was silent for a second. InuYasha put the book down, and turned her around, facing him, and spoke sternly, "Sokai, _where did you see this guy?"_  
Sokai blinked at the tone, and spoke hesitantly, "I saw him in the woods. But I didn't like him. He...felt funny."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There was something not nice about him. Like that rock in Kagome's well."  
"Did he see you?"  
She shook her head.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. Do you know him, 'Yasha?"  
"Yeah. Sort of. His name is Neith. And I don't want you talking to him, _ever_, understand? He's....he's bad, Sokai. Very bad, very dangerous. Don't ever talk to him, no matter what he says. Just run."  
Sokai's eyes were solemn and wide as she listened.  
"Promise me, Sokai."  
"I promise, 'Yasha."  
He mentally sighed. Gods Above, what was _Neith_ doing here?!

They made their way back to the others, where they were waiting for them. Sokai giggled, and ran on ahead, having easily forgotten InuYasha's tense tone. She was having far too much fun.  
InuYasha walked back and joined the others, as Sokai sat with Shippo and talked.  
The hanyou lowered himself to the ground, and spoke lowly, "Neith was here."  
Miroku blinked, "What?!"  
"Sokai saw him, and drew a picture of him."  
"Did he see her?" Kagome asked, upset.  
"No. At least, I don't think so....she said he didn't, anyway." He sighed, "It makes me sick, to think of him here."  
"I know what you mean," Miroku said. DarkWind said nothing, knowing who Neith was from Kagome, and feeling the tenseness of the situation, "Did you tell Sokai-?"  
"I told her to run if she ever sees him again, yes."  
Sango spoke lowly, "Why would he even be here?"  
"I don't know," InuYasha said, "But if he hurts Sokai..."  
They fell silent. InuYasha tried not to think about it, but if Neith was singling him out for some reason, if he was trying to hurt InuYasha for some reason...then he wouldn't stop at going after Sokai.  
Giggling, Sokai and Shippo played a game with some of his tops, trying to see who could get them to run the longest. Shippo didn't use his magic, which made it more fair.  
After a few minutes, Sokai got up and ran a little ways away from them. InuYasha watched, and called, "Sokai? Where are you going?"  
"I want to show Shippo what I can do!" she called back. InuYasha had a brief panicked thought, _Oh great, **now** what?_ when she turned to face them, up on a smallish rise, and closed her eyes. There was a brieg silver flare, and then the little girl was gone, and the silvery wolf pup was there in her place.  
Sango and the others blinked, "That's amazing!"  
InuYasha relaxed.  
"You said she could turn into a pup," Kagome murmured, "But to see it....she's incredible!"  
"She definately has some amazing powers," the Kageri agreed.  
The silvery glow returned, and then the little girl was standing there, the pale silver light fading out. It was as if for a second Sokai was all silver, before her normal coloring returned.  
Miroku laughed, "I can't imagine what she's going to be like when she's grown."  
Sokai was about to say something, but she stopped, and turned. She was looking away from the group, and InuYasha saw her nose twitch. Then she was off like a shot, running as fast as she could away from them.  
"Sokai?"  
She didn't answer, just kept running.  
Frowning, InuYasha got up, and started to follow her, and the others followed him.  
A light breeze kicked up, and InuYasha froze, as a familiar, but not cherished, scent came to his nose.  
"What the _hell_?!"  
"InuYasha?"  
The hanyou started after the little girl, and confused, the others started after him, "InuYasha?"  
"What's _he_ doing here?!"  
"Who?"  
They finally topped the small rise, and looking down a little embankment, they saw Sokai running pell-mell towards three figures, walking towards them. They were close enough to see, but even if they had been a distance away, InuYasha would have been able to recognise the tallest of the figures while half-asleep.  
He walked calmly, tall and slender, a silvery motion against the green of the grass and forest.  
Sesshomaru had arrived.

She walked along the grand hallway of her master's place, lost in thought.  
How could things have gone so wrong? She had been sure Lord Sesshomaru would join her cause! She knew something of the Demon Lord, and knew he respected power above all else.  
She offered him that power, so why did he refuse?  
Muzan had spoken to the others for a short while, telling them to be ready. All was now in place. And while the main battle would not take place just yet, there would be many smaller battles that were just as important. But finally....finally...everything was ready.  
_Izumi will be getting ready as well,_ Muzan thought, and suddenly thought of the other woman, walking through the golden palace of her Lady, talking to those she needed to, seeing to the things she would need to. That other one, Mikado, would probably be with her, tagging along, as she often did.  
Muzan was suddenly overwhelmed with a great sense of lonliness, and regret.  
_What have I done?_ she asked herself, feeling panic welling up inside her.  
No. She pushed that out of her head. She had thought about this, and thought about it, and had made her choices. She would not look back now.  
Besides....what other choice did she ever really have?  
As she walked past an open doorway, she heard muttering from within. Pausing, she peered inside.  
Omek was there, looking down onto a map, muttering under his breath.  
Muzan entered, and spoke, "Talking to yourself?"  
Omek turned, jumping, as if caught in thoughts he did not want known. Seeing who it was, he grinned, "Well hello Muzan. How are you today?"  
Muzan did not deign to answer, and looked down at the map, "What is this?"  
"It's called a map."  
"I know what's it called," Muzan snapped, "What are you doing with it?"  
"I am starting to cast a spell that will allow us to see the battlefield when we need. As our Master's army moves, so too will the pieces on this map move in accordance."  
"Useful," Muzan said.  
She gazed at the map, and noticed that a large black object was slowly moving over the map of the hills and moutains. She frowned.  
"What is that?"  
"_That_, my dear Muzan, is my pet."  
"Another one? Where do you get the time for these?"  
"I make time."  
"What does this one do?"  
"I am not completely sure. I merely threw some things together, and set it loose."  
Muzan said nothing, just watched as the round object continued to roll over the map.  
"Oh, by the way, our Master asked me to bring someone new into the fold."  
"Someone new?" Muzan said sharply, looking at him, "Who?"  
"You'll meet her soon enough."  
"You dared go behind my back with this?!"  
Omek smiled at her, in an oily sort of way, "It was not my idea, Muzan, but Master's. Would you like to take it up with him?"  
Muzan crossed her arms, "Don't be a fool."  
Omek smiled, and looked back to his map, "Please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."  
With a disdainful snort, Muzan turned, and left the room, heading back towards her own small quarters. Things were happening too fast, and she didn't like it.

"What's _Sesshomaru_ doing here?!" InuYasha demanded again, and started down the other side of the hill, hand on his Tetsusaiga. The others struggled to keep up.  
Kagome saw a tiny figure break from the threesome, and begin running towards Sokai, who was still hurtling along, in her humanoid form.  
"Sokai!"  
"Rin! _Rin!_"  
_Damn! I remember Sokai telling me Rin was her friend! But why is he here **now**?_  
Rin ran as fas as she could, which was a little faster than Sokai, waving her arms and giggling, "Sokai!"  
"Rin! You came!"  
"I said I would!"  
The two little girl met with a crash, throwing their arms around each other. They were both winded from running and laughing, and they toppled over onto the grass, still hugging, a little giggling pile of childhood, arms and legs entangled.  
"I'm so glad you came!"  
"I told you I wouldn't miss it!"  
By this time, Jaken and Sesshomaru had approached the two little girls, and stopped, watching. Rin and Sokai sort of rolled around on the grass for a few minutes, before sitting up. They both had grass in their hair, and both beamed like the sun itself.  
"Rin," Jaken said, "Get up off the ground, you're behaving badly! You-"  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru said flatly, and the imp shut up.  
Rin looked up at her Lord, uneasy. You never really knew what Lord Sesshomaru was thinking, and she was a little worried that Sesshomaru might cut this reunion very short.  
Sokai looked up at the demon lord towering over her. She stood up, and paused for a second, and then moved.  
She had been practicing this for over a week, once she knew her birthday was coming soon. 'Yasha had told her to be polite, and this Sheeomaru was very important to Rin. Which made him important to Sokai. And Sokai knew she had a big mouth, so she wanted things to go very smoothly _this_ time.  
Quickly smoothing her clothing, she faced the demon lord, and slowly bowed very deeply, straight from the waist, an almost-perfect 90 degree angle. Her two little pigtails flopped forward when she did. Then she starightened up, and twisting her fingers together in her concentration, she spoke.  
"Good day Lord Sheeomaru. I hope you had a very pleasant journey, and I thank you very much for bringing Rin here today."  
There was silence. Jaken wasn't sure what to make of it, and Rin _thought_ it sounded good.  
Except for the Sheeomaru part.  
Sesshomaru, for his part, said nothing, just studied this little girl intently. Sokai strengthened herself not to wiggle under that scrutiny, then he looked away, and that was that.  
Rin thought, she _thought_, there _might_ have been a very faint beginning of a sort-of smile....but she couldn't tell whatsoever.  
Rin decided to step in at this point, and she took Sokai's hand, "How are you?"  
Sokai turned her radiant smile on Rin, "I'm so glad you could come! My 'Yasha is here, and now everything's perfect!"  
InuYasha, for his part, had finally caught up with the demon Lord, and now Sesshomaru had his attention.  
"InuYasha," Sesshomaru said, "Still among the living, I see."  
"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" he demanded, "Isn't this a little out of your way?"  
"My goings and comings are no concern of yours, little brother," the demon lord said acidly.  
"Gentlemen," Kagome said softly, because she really couldn't scold Sesshomaru. When InuYasha looked at her, and the demon lord glanced in her direction, she nodded towards the two little girls seated on the ground.  
"I made you a gift," Rin was saying shyly.  
"You did?" Sokai asked.  
"Yes. Here, hold out your arm."  
Sokai complied, and Rin took a small length of braided grasses. They had been braided tightly, one length of grass dyed blue, and one reddish, the third left green. Rin's fingers were stained with blotches of blue and red dye.  
Rin tied the length carefully around Sokai's wrist, "There. Now we're friends forever. I have one too, see?" She held up her other hand, where there was a similar one tied around her wrist.  
"You made this?" Sokai asked, looking at the bracelet as if it were manna.  
"Yes. Master Jaken showed me which berries I could use to dye the grass. He tied mine on for me, because I couldn't do it with one hand."  
Sokai giggled, and threw her arms around Rin, "Now we're _sisters!"_  
InuYasha turned his attention back to Sesshomaru, "Let me get this straight. You expect me to believe that you came all this way out here for _her_?"  
"I do not _expect_ you to do anything, InuYasha, except mind your own business."  
Sesshomaru glanced at the humans his brother had taken up with, in a bored sort of way. When his eyes fell on Sango, however, he paused.  
_Her eyes._ the demon lord thought, _This human has eyes similar to Izumi's. Not as dark, certainly, nor as deep, but she is younger than Izumi. Yet there is something there..._  
Sango, suddenly noticing this intense scrutiny, turned her attention back to the children, not sure she wanted this powerful, and unpredictable demon looking at her intently.  
"You're up to something," InuYasha said, glaring at Sesshomaru, "I'm no idiot."  
"No?" Sesshomaru said nothing else.  
Growling, InuYasha wrapped his hand around the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru's voice was cold, "Do you think to attack me, little brother? You are more of a fool than I thought."  
InuYasha said nothing, just tightened his grip.  
Eyes narrowing further, the demon lord took ahold of his own blade, Toujikin, preparing to draw the blade.  
The two little girls never noticed any of this.  
Kagome suddenly held her breath, getting ready to run.  
Her eyes sought out his face, and she paused when she saw the demon lord pause. He closed his eyes for a second, and then straightened, releasing the hilt. There was almost a faint smile on his face.....but she was mistaken, surely?  
InuYasha noticed this as well, and he blinked.  
Sesshomaru turned slightly, glancing behind him, and it was then that InuYasha caught the scent he had smelled before, that strange flower smell. Glancing around Sesshomaru, he suddenly blinked to see someone approaching the little group.  
That woman.  
That one who had done soemthing to his sword!  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes.  
So it would be two against one? Fine.  
He'd take them both.

Alone in his small room, Omek crouched over his map, looking closely at it. Once Muzan had left, he had moved his hand over it, and other figures had appeared. A silvery rectangular image, about an inch high. One that was blood red. One that was purple. A green one. A bluish one. And one was approaching, reddish and blue.  
Omek smiled down at the figures as they stood on the map, the red and blue one approaching the others.  
"Ah Izumi. I knew you would be joining the others soon enough. I am keeping a close eye on you, my dear. You, the Neutral One, InuYasha, and his friends. All the players. I can watch you all, here on my map. A pity I could not let Muzan know my map is completed....but what she does not know will benefit me.  
Now then..." he let his gaze travel over the map, to where the black ball Muzan had asked about still moved. Right now it was wondering aimlessly, but it was still moving in the general direction of all the other little figures on the map.  
Soon they would meet.  
Omek smiled deeper.

Kagome looked up and saw the woman walking towards them, and she was struck by the graceful way she walked, and by her long hair.  
_She must be a princess or something._ she thought, _Commoners of this time certainly don't have hair that long and hanging, it would only get in the way. She's so lovely._  
The woman reminded Kagome very much of Kikyo, and that made her very uneasy.  
Miroku glanced at the woman, and blinked, doing a double-take.  
_Whoever she is, I can sense her power, even from here. What is she doing here?_  
Sango watched her approach, and took a small breath.  
_It's her! The woman from the scroll! The clothing is different, and the scroll is faded, but that's her, I know it! But this is no spirit, but a flesh and blood woman! What's going on?_  
If they were all astounded by the woman's sudden appearance, they were even more so when she walked right up to them, and the demon lord turned to her.  
"Lady Izumi. I suppose I should not be surprised to see you here."  
She smiled at him, "No, you should not."  
She turned her attention to the others, all gathered around, watching, unsure. She smiled at them, and spoke their names.  
"Kagome. I trust you are well?"  
"Uh..."  
"Miroku. You as well?"

"Sango. You...you are looking very lovely," Izumi's voice was soft, and Sango suddenly found herself thinking of her mother.  
Sango was also shocked to see Kirara approach this woman, in her giant form, and purr. Izumi smiled, and gently patted the feline, "Hello, Ooro."  
"Her name is Kirara," Sango said gently.  
"Oh yes....forgive me. Kirara."  
The feline purred again. Uneasy, Sango called her to her side, and the feline went instantly.  
Izumi looked at the hanyou, who was glaring back at her. Kagome instantly saw the woman's eyes soften, and she spoke his name very softly, and warmly.  
"InuYasha."  
"Yeah, we already met," InuYasha growled, "I got some questions for you!"  
Sesshomaru turned, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Arrogant welp. I should-"  
Astounding everyone, the woman rested her hand atop Sesshomaru's where it gripped the hilt, and she spoke softly, "Sesshomaru."  
He snorted, disgusted.  
But he let go of the sword.  
_Did I just see what I think I saw?_ Kagome asked herself.  
"Lady Izumi!" Rin cried, and ran over, dragging Sokai behind her, "Lady Izumi!"  
"Hello Rin!" Izumi bent over, smiling at the two little girls, "How are you?"  
"Oh I'm very good, my Lady! This is Sokai, my best friend I was telling you about!"  
"Is it now?" Izumi smiled, and looked at the little girl.  
Sokai, oddly, had gone very silent. She stared at Izumi in silence for a second, then stuck her thumb in her mouth, looking up, almost awed.  
Izumi spoke softly, "Don't suck your thumb, dear one, you're too old for that."  
Sokai lowered her hand, and spoke softly, "You're Izzy?"  
_"Izumi_," Rin whispered.  
"Yes, I am."  
The little girl suddenly smiled shyly, "Hello."  
"I hear it's your birthday today."  
"Yes."  
"Well then, happy birthday."  
Sokai stepped back a little bit, still staring, and Rin took her hand, overjoyed to be with her friend.  
"So," InuYasha's voice broke the silence, "What's going on? What the hell did you do to my sword?"  
Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha hard, then at Izumi.  
Izumi spoke again, "I blessed it, InuYasha. To help you in the times ahead."  
"What times ahead? What the hell is going on?"  
Izumi spoke, "You have encountered the Shadelings, InuYasha. All of you. You have faced many hard trials, but you have all succeeded."  
DarkWind, silent until now, suddenly spoke, "You! You are the one who spoke to me, the one who interrupted my sleep!"  
Izumi nodded, "I did."  
Izumi's standing slipped a notch lower in InuYasha's eyes.  
She spoke again, adjusting her blood red shawl, "There is a reason for what you have all been going through. This is no random attack."  
"We already know," InuYasha grated, "The Master of the Shadelings wants to take over the world."  
Izumi nodded, "That is a part of it, yes. But not all. There is much more to it all. It goes much deeper."  
Suddenly, Rin let out an ear piercing scream.  
Everyone turned, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's hands going to their weapons as reflex moved them.  
Rin was pointing to the distance, eyes wide. Sokai, beside her, was wide-eyed.  
Everyone looked.  
A tree toppled in the forest, as a huge creature moved into view. It looked like an Oni, only it was enormous, easily over 14 feet tall, and having no horns. It looked as if it were a statue that someone forgot to finish, and it came to life. It was black, as if made of obsidian, and had 2 foot claws on it's 4 human-like hands. It's lower legs were like those of a cow. It's head looked like a bull's, except for the long fangs jutting from the maw. It's eyes burned red.  
InuYasha cursed in awe, despite himself.  
Izumi cursed as well, lowly. She knew already who had sent this thing.  
The creature raised it's head to the sky and screamed a challenge.  
InuYasha tensed, and he suddenly felt Kagome's arm on his. He looked at her.  
"You're not thinking of _fighting_ that thing?!" she cried, agast.  
"What else am I gonna do?"  
"No," Izumi said clearly, and he looked at her. She was speaking to Sesshomaru, but her words were clear, "No. This thing is beyond all of you now. I will deal with it."  
Miroku gasped, and stepped forward, "Lady, you can't be serious!"  
"I am very serious, Miroku," she suddenly smiled, and turned, murmuring, "It's just as well. I was getting weary of the hiding anyway."  
She started to walk towards the creature.  
InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru, furious, "Are you going to just let her go face that thing alone?!"  
"Don't be a fool, InuYasha. You have no idea who you're talking about."  
"Master InuYasha!"  
Everyone was distracted as a small figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere, hopping up onto InuYasha's shoulder, "What _is_ that thing?!"  
"Myoga?! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"I hear the crashing in the forest, and came to see! What is that thing?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
The flea leaned forward, squinting, "Someone is walking towards that creature! That's not a good-" he fell silent for a second, then suddenly straightened, "Is that _Izumi?!"_  
Sesshomaru turned, looking at the flea, "You know of Izumi?"  
"Well...yes, I do! I have known her for many hundreds of years!"  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.  
Izumi, striding towards the creature, suddenly reached up, and grasping her shawl, let it go, to flutter to the ground behind in. A medallion on her chest burned with light; a circle with five squiggled lines coming from it.  
Miroku leaned forward, just able to make it out, "That symbol! I have seen it before!"  
"Yes, you would have," Myoga said, "Being a monk. You studied the levels of heaven, did you not? She is Senmin."  
Kagome spoke, "Unreachable?"  
Sesshoumaru, lightning fast, reached out and grasped the flea from InuYasha's shoulder. Myoga screeched in shock.  
InuYasha protested, "Hey!"  
Sesshomaru glared at the insect, "Tell me who she is, insect, or I shall crush your pathethic body. Tell me what you know of the lady Izumi."  
Izumi now stood just before the creature, on a small hilltop. She raised her hands, and fire roared into being all around her, rippling her hair. To InuYasha, Myoga, Sesshomaru, and DarkWind, the woman's power increased tenfold, almost blinding them for a second.  
Myoga's voice spoke loudly, for all to hear.  
"That is the Lady Izumi, First Born of the Senmin, Daughter of Sunlight, Handmaiden to Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun." 


	2. Part 2 of 2

Power exploded all around Izumi, fires raging into existance, blooming up around her like a giant red flower.  
The creature moved towards her, it's four hands curled into fists. It carried no weapon, but it did not need to; it was enormous.  
Izumi raised her hands, out to either side, palms up. Gently, she slightly raised her hands, and the ground around her started to shake and shiver.  
"Excuse me," DarkWind said to Kagome, "But who is this Amaterasu?"  
Kagome felt breathless. In her modern world, the gods and goddesses seemed very far away, not to mention the addition of so many other religions into her country within the last few hundred years. But to be seeing proof of a goddess, an actual _goddess_...  
It took her a second to find her voice, "Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun. She...she's _the_ goddess, the highest one there is. All other gods and goddesses come second to her."  
"Ah."  
The ground around Izumi gave a sudden groan, and giant boulders began to thrust out of the ground, grey and solid. They seemed to roll around slightly for a second, as if in chaos, and then Kagome saw some rolling on top of others, some seeming to adhere with some invisible glue. Within seconds, she realized that the boulders weren't simply forming senselessly, but that they were taking the form of giant men; stone golems, made of boulder and rock, towering above Izumi.  
The black creature opened it's mouth, and screamed a challenge.  
Izumi lowered one arm, the other moving to point forward, and Izumi's stone army began to move forward. One of the boulder-men roared and slammed it's fists against the ground in it's eagerness to fight.  
"Ah," Myoga said, having managed to squeeze free of the demon lord's hand, "I see Izumi hasn't lost her touch at all."  
"How....what is she...?" Sango asked weakly.  
"Izumi's awakening the forest spirits to help her fight." the flea sounded fond, "She always did have a way with the forest spirits."  
The stone army moved in, closing on the giant black creature, raising their fists to batter and pound. The black thing seemed to be stone too, and with each punch of the stone army, fragments were slammed off, to fly backwards.  
But the black creature wasn't helpless. Raising one of it's fists, it utterly shattered one of the stone warriors, sending boulders flying backwards into pieces.  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled a voice.  
InuYasha and the others turned to see another woman come bursting out of the forest, a grin on her face. She was dressed as InuYasha was, except that her clothing was all white, and unlike InuYasha, she wore shoes, and had a black "X" across her chest with daggers tucked into it, as well as two sais. Two braids streamed out behind her as she ran.  
Letting out a whoop, this new woman leapt into the air, pulling one of her sais, and struck the black creature's hand. InuYasha expected to see the sai shatter, and was shocked to see two of the creature's fingers go flying.  
With a howl of rage that Kagome could _feel_ thrumming through the ground, the creature turned and swatted at the woman in white.  
"Ha!" she laughed, leaping backwards, high into the air. The similarities between her and InuYasha wasn't lost on Kagome, save that this woman was completely human.  
Mid-air, the woman grabbed a handful of small daggers, pulling them from the X on her chest; one tucked between each finger, and let them fly.  
The dagger flew through the air, and struck the creature hard, sinking in around the shoulder. The creature looked at them, then moved on to continue it's battle against the rock warriors.  
The ends of the daggers started to glow, and with a loud crash of what sounded like thunder, the daggers exploded, cleaving off the creature's arm, where it fell to the ground with a loud crack.  
Izumi's army by this time had been cut down to two rock-creatures, and with a word, she sent them digging back down into the ground.  
The creature watched Izumi, waiting for her next attack.  
Izumi began to walk around the creature, still a distance away. She looked ahead, but kept her eyes on him, out of the corner of her eye, watching, waiting.  
With a snarl that sounded like some form of language, the creature bent, and dug it's fingers into the ground, digging for something.  
Within seconds, it pulled out an _enormous_ boulder, easily the size of a small house. With a grunt, the creature hoisted it over it's head, to throw.  
Kagome gasped, and Miroku called, "Look out!"  
Even Sesshomaru seemed like he was about to move, when the creature let the boulder fly.  
Izumi, eyes flashing with anger and power, raised her hands again, bringing them together, before her, as if she was about to pray. Her eyes met the creature's.  
As the boulder was about to crush her, Izumi wrenched her hands apart, flinging them backwards behind her.  
The boulder groaned, and split neatly into two, the two halves passing on either side of Izumi, to go crashing into the forest behind her, gouging up dirt, rocks, and felling trees.  
Sango spoke softly, "Tell me this is all a dream..."  
The woman in white lunged in again, her daggers flashing in the light, once again finding their mark, one again exploding, sending another arm flying backwards to shatter into pieces.  
Izumi reached into her robe, and pulled something out. From this distance, no one could see what it was, but she held it in her hand. There was a flash, and a long tongue of flame flicked into existance, ending up in her hand.  
"Her SunWhip," Myoga said, nodding, "A powerful weapon."  
The creature suddenly dashed forward, but Izumi sent the whip flashing upwards, across the creatures body, and another arm fell victim.  
"You have no right to be here!" they heard the woman cry, and another flick of her whip sent the last arm spinning.  
With a heart-pounding roar, the creature made a mad dash towards her, perhaps hoping to crush her by falling on her, for with no arms it certainly couldn't strike her.  
Casting the SunWhip aside, Izumi raised both hands again, and motioned, her shout echoing out over the forest.  
_"Kiss of the Sun!"_  
The fire leapt from her hands, engulfing the black creature. The giant froze, as if stunned, and then exploded in a powerful blast that knocked over some nearby trees. Izumi and the other woman crouched slightly, to remain standing, their hair and clothing whipping about wildly. When the wind died down, there was a brief rainfall of tiny black shards, tinkling onto the ground.  
The other woman smiled at Izumi, who smiled back, and retreived her whip. She carefully tucked it into her robe again, and turned back to face the others.  
She paused, seeing their faces, and in particular the demon lord, who looked like he had swallowed something very cold, and softly sighed. Then she spoke to the other woman.  
"Come, Mikado. Let's go down. They will have many questions."

Izumi walked back down. No one moved; no one spoke. No one really knew what to do.  
InuYasha and his group, save DarkWind, didn't know what they should _do_. Why was she here? What was going on?  
Sesshomaru was very uncomfortable. He had known she had powers, but this....  
And why had she not told him?  
Had she thought it was amusing, to keep it from him?  
There were only three who weren't shocked silent.  
"Lady Izumi! That was amazing!" Rin cried, running towards her. She hadn't really heard what the flea had said, and what she had heard hadn't made much sense to her. As all children, Rin blocked out "grown-up talk" unless it dealt with her directly.  
Sokai, dragged over by Rin, nodded silently, eyes big.  
"Lady Izumi, well done!" Myoga cried, hopping over to her.  
"_Myoga?!_" Izumi cried, holding out her hand. The flea jumped into it, "Myoga! I haven't seen you in....so many years!"  
"You are as beautiful as ever, Lady Izumi! I'm glad to see you! But...what are you doing here?"  
"Work," Izumi said softly, and the flea quietened. He hopped down, alighting upon InuYasha, unseen by all.  
Miroku, seeing the woman approach, began to kneel, clumsily starting to go on one knee, but Izumi turned to him quickly, "No! No, Miroku, you must not bow to me. Please."  
"But..." Miroku slowly straightened, "You...you're a goddess."  
"No," Izumi said firmly, "I am _not_ a goddess. You must get that thought out of your head, all of you, at once. I am a goddesses' _vassal_, but I myself am not a goddess."  
Silence.  
She sighed deeply, and looking about, found a rock to seat herself upon. She noticed, silently, that Sesshomaru stood slightly apart from the others, not looking at her, and she mentally sighed again.  
She looked back to the others, "You must forgive me. I know much has suddenly been dropped into your laps, and that it must be...unsettling. There is much going on you do not know about....and I am here to explain things to you. To answer your questions....all of them," she said, glancing at Sesshomaru, who still did not look at her, as if uninterested in it all.  
"What....are you talking about?" Sango asked weakly.  
Izumi took a deep breath, "I am talking about everything you have encountered up to now. Your lives...your enemies. The Shadelings you have encountered. The powerful people you have encountered. Even the Shikon. Everything."  
Silence.  
"What...about the Shikon?" Kagome asked weakly. She felt a little better seeing that all the others, even InuYasha, was looking a little stunned.  
"The Shikon....I will get to the Shikon. Let me gather my thoughts..."  
"All of them?" the other woman said, arching a brow, "That's going to take a while."  
Izumi looked back at the other woman, a little peeved, "Mikado."  
Mikado grinned, then leaned against a tree.  
Izumi looked at the others, "What I am about to tell you will seem unbelivable. But I swear to you it is all true. If you have any questions, about anything, ask, and I will answer if I _have_ the answer."  
Silence.  
She took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"My Lady, Amaterasu, is the Goddess of the Sun, and she has been for time beyond understanding. There are beings that exist so far above us we cannot see or understand them. Some are created gods and goddesses. Others are lower. Hundreds of thousands of years ago, a new being appeared. He is not a god....but he _desired_ to be. He tried many things to become as powerful as a god, but he was not able to acheive that power. He does not have the proper....."  
Here she paused, trying to find the right word.  
"Soul. Spirit. Something...within. His name...the name he chose to give himself once he began this quest, was Keimetsu."  
"Annihilation?" Sango asked.  
"Just so. Once he realized he could not control everything...he gave himself that name. Like a child, he feels if he cannot possess, then he will destroy it so that no one can possess."  
"What the hell _is_ he?" InuYasha demanded.  
Izumi paused, then spoke, "I...I do not know. A being, from outside these worlds. I have asked Mother Amaterasu, but she tells me I cannot know."  
"Mother?" Miroku asked weakly.  
Mikado barked laughter, then grinned, "It's a honourary title. Not even _Izumi's_ that old."  
Izumi pierced Mikado with a cold glare, but Mikado only laughed more.  
"Anyway...." Izumi paused to gather her thoughts again, then spoke.  
"She tells me it would not be good for me to know. Some things are beyond even my understanding. Suffice to say.....he desires to destroy everything."  
"What does that have to do with _us_?" InuYasha demanded, "If this involves Gods and Goddesses-"  
"You are to be her champions."  
There was a very long pause, and only Sango managed to squeak, "W-What?"  
"My Lady needs someone to help her fight this battle. You will be that help."  
_"Are you kidding?!"_ InuYasha blurted, "Why _us_?! Why can't this goddess of yours do it herself?!"  
Izumi nodded, "I understand. It seems a big job-"  
InuYasha only snorted, but Kagome could see he was frightened by this prospect. And who wouldn't be?  
"InuYasha....Keimetsu might not be a god, but his powers are very high. What do you think would happen if they fought, face-to-face?"  
Silence.  
Mikado suddenly spoke, "The end. Nothing. Nada. They would desstroy what they were fighting over. Gods and Goddesses cannot war against each other. Everything is destroyed in the battle. Keimetsu does not care....but my Lady does. For the safety of all the worlds involved, she cannot engage in battle directly. So she challenged Keimetsu. They would not war directly, but would choose armies, soldiers to fight for them."  
Izumi spoke, "Surprisingly, Keimetsu agreed. I am not sure why....but he did. He agreed. And so, over many thousands of years, two sides have been forming. And people have been taking sides for a long time."  
"So..." InuYasha paused, "Now there's going to be some sort of...battle?"  
"Yes, in a way. As you know...a war does not consist of one main battle. There are many smaller battles that take place over time. Sometimes years. This war has been raging for thousands of years. Twice before Keimetsu has almost managed to break through into this world. We cannot allow that. If he gets in, everything will be gone."  
"Where...do the Shadelings fit in?"  
"The Shadelings are creatures from a lower plane. Keimetsu brought them here to fight for him, to stamp out any opposition he might encounter."  
"Opposition."  
"Yes."  
"You mind telling me just how the hell this Lady of yours expects us to fight an almost-god?!"  
"Keimetsu cannot enter into this world without help. He must conquor and capture a great deal of power before he can try to punch a hole through to the Twilight Lands."  
Sango spoke, "Twilight Lands?"  
Izumi smiled at her, "Forgive me....I'm going too fast. This land...this _world_ is positioned exactly in the center of all the planes. It's _this_ reason Keimetsu wants it. If he can claim this world, he'll be much closer to claiming them all. Because it's exactly in the center of the planes, it is often referred to as the Twilight Lands. Neither fully good, or light, and neither fully evil, or dark. Somehwere in between. Like Twilight."  
Silence.  
Izumi sighed mentally.  
_This is so hard for them. They've just been plucked from their normal, mortal worlds, and thrust into ours. The poor things._  
Miroku spoke, "But why _us_, my lady? Why are _we_ chosen?"  
"Because of who and what you are."  
"What....what are we?" Sango asked quietly.  
"You are known as Fate Breakers."  
"Fate....Breakers?"  
"Just so. This is going to be tricky to explain..." she tipped her head forward, and was silent, trying to gather her thoughts.  
Kagome snuck a glance at the demon lord, who was still standing apart from them - which was fine by her, to be honest. The two little girls were talking lowly amongst themselves, the "adult-talk" boring to them.  
Sesshomaru was watching Izumi out of the corner of his eye, as if he didn't want her to know he was watching her....and it seemed he was a little unsettled as well.  
It looked so strange to her, to see some kind of emotion on Sesshomaru's face. But she suspected even the Demon Lord might have trouble with this.  
Izumi raised her head, brushing her hair out of her face with a hand, and spoke again.  
"Think of a person's life as a tapestry. A woven tapestry. Each person fits into their life like a silken thread, and at the end, it has created a beautiful picture.  
Each person is locked into their tapestry, and cannot escape. It is their fate. A person with the ability can look along the tapestry and see what that person's life will be. At what point they will fall in love, or have children. Or wage a war. Save a life. Die. All these things are woven, and cannot be changed easily, if at all.  
But every so many hundred years, a person is born who is a Fate Breaker. These people are different. _They weave the tapestry as they live._ They are not locked into anything, and no one can look ahead to their future and see things, excepting very large events in their lives that will not change."  
"And this is important because..."  
Izumi smiled, "Because no one can move ahead to your time and corrupt you."  
Everyone blinked.  
"An ordinary person would be too easily used in this manner. Keimetsu could look ahead, for instance, and see when they are going to fall in love. He can then make sure that that person's love is already corrupted. So when they fall in love, to stay with their love, they must become corrupted too. But a Fate Breaker is beyond Keimetsu's reach. He knows almost nothing of their lives to be, and so he must deal with them directly.  
As I have said....a Fate Breaker is only born every so many hundred years. Can you therefor imagine what power is unveiled when not two, not three, but _four_ are together at one time?"  
Silence.  
"Miroku and Sango were born within the same generation. That is astounding enough. But through other actions, Kagome and InuYasha have also been brought to this time. Four Fate Breakers walking the earth at once. It is....astounding."  
"You mean five, right?" Shippo suddenly piped up.  
"Oh...yes. Of course." Izumi smiled kindly.  
"So we are....Fate Breakers," Miroku said slowly, trying to grasp it all.  
"Yes, Izumi said softly, "I know this is hard to get all at once." She stood up, "I will leave you for a bit, to talk this over, to...digest it all. And I would like something to drink."  
Miroku nodded, "I'll go get you something, Izumi."  
Izumi nodded her thanks, and turned, walking a short distance away to kneel beside the girls.

InuYasha and the others watched her in silence for a few minutes, before they all turned to each other, unsure of what to say, what to do. They watched as this Mikado brought her a clay cup of water, and she thanked her.  
Sango looked at Miroku, as if expecting the monk to say something, _anything_ that would make sense of all this.  
The monk looked back, weakly.  
"Alright," InuYasha spoke, taking charge, "What do we do? Do we stay here or what?"  
"We have to!" Kagome cried, then paused, "Don't we?"  
Miroku spoke, "The Lady...Lady Izumi will most likely want to talk to us yet-"  
"Why?!" InuYasha demanded, "What the hell are we staying here for anyway? Are you saying you _believe_ her?"  
Miroku looked peeved, "InuYasha, open your eyes! You saw what she did."  
"Feh. Any powerful demon could have-"  
"Made an army out of boulders? Drawn up spirits from the earth?"  
Sango spoke, "Myoga knows her, InuYasha. He wouldn't be tricked so easily. And he wouldn't be happy to see someone who was evil."  
"He could be mistaken! You think that woman is really some...some goddesses' vassal? Just because she _said_ she was?!"  
Miroku spoke, "InuYasha, you saw that medallion she wore. It's the symbol for Amaterasu. Some say it's a symbol of the sun itself, and a mirror, combined. The mirror is a symbol of Amaterasu. She uses it to guide the sunlight to the earth."  
"Anyone could have-"  
"_No_, InuYasha. No one could have. I should have recognised it when I first saw it on that old woman who healed my fingers...but that symbol is given only to Amaterasu's chosen. No one can just whip something together like that, and wear it. Have it....._glow_ the way that one does, without having Amaterasu's blessing."  
"And she _did_ bless your Tetsusaiga," Kagome said softly, "She didn't do anything bad to it."  
"Besides..." Sango said quietly, "Is it just me, or....does she _seem_....good? Friendly. Kind?"  
Miroku nodded, "She does."  
InuYasha sighed. The problem was....she _did_.  
"Fine. Then why is she traveling with _him_?!"  
"Sesshomaru. I don't know," Kagome said quietly.  
"So we're all some sort of.....what? Freaks of nature?"  
"That's not what she said!" Kagome said, "She said we were just...."  
"Fate Breakers," Miroku said lowly, "I've never heard of those before."  
"Me either," Sango said.  
"It sort of...makes sense, though," Kagome said.  
InuYasha looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
"Well....it would explain why those Shadelings are interested in us, InuYasha. Otherwise we'd just be ordinary to them."  
"Yeah....I guess. It makes _some_ sense...."

Rin giggled, looking over what Sokai was showing her.  
"-And I got these too! Oh, I have to show you where the best berries are! They're so sweet and juicy this time of year!"  
Rin looked at Izumi, "Would you like some too?"  
"Oh. No, thank you dear."  
Sokai looked at Izumi, "Rin's right. You're beautiful."  
Izumi smiled, "Thank you, Sokai. When you and Rin grow up, you're both going to be very beautiful too."  
"Really?!" Rin cried.  
Izumi nodded.  
Sokai didn't really seem to care either way.  
"Lady Izumi."  
She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her. Izumi rose, brushing off her robe, and spoke, "I have asked you not to call me "Lady", Lord Sesshomaru. I do not claim that title."  
"You claim to be a Goddesses' vassal, and yet you are not worthy of the title Lady?"  
"I am not."  
Silence. He studied her in silence for a short while, seemingly uninterested, and then spoke.  
"Why did you keep this from me? Was it amusing?"  
Izumi looked at him, and he saw she was serious, "I told you, Lord Sesshomaru. I was under a geis not to tell anyone of my Lady until all sides that were to choose had chosen. It would....possibly influence their choise."  
"Influence?"  
"The people who are on our side of this battle, Lord Sesshomaru, are choosing it because it is the right thing to do. It is what they feel is right. There are those who would choose my side simply because it is the side with the Goddess. They would feel it would be the winning side, and so they would throw their lot in with us, whether or not they felt it was the right thing to do or not."  
Sesshomaru looked away, "And is that important? What matter, if they are on your side?"  
There was silence for a few minutes, and then she spoke, "It _does_ matter, Sesshomaru. If I had told you, from the very beginning, that I represented a Goddess, would you not feel that perhaps, if you _were_ to get involved, it would be prudent to join the side of the Goddess and not the "almost-God", regardless of the right or wrong of it?"  
Sesshomaru looked away, annoyed.  
"It matters to my Lady, Sesshomaru," Izumi said softly, "And it matters to me. I was told not to reveal who I represented until all sides had chosen."  
He looked at her, "I have not chosen."  
"No. You are the Neutral One. You may yet choose....or not, as is your desire."  
She looked away, watching the children play.  
After a second, she spoke.  
"I hope, Lord Sesshomaru, that this will not greatly affect our...."  
Pause.  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
She continued, "Friendship." She looked at him, "You may not think of it as such, but I do. I enjoy our conversations....tense as they may be at times....and I do so enjoy visiting Rin."  
Sesshomaru looked away, out over the gentle slope of the hillside.  
"If you wish," was all he said, and nothing more.  
Izumi nodded, silent, as if she expected nothing more, and turned back to walk towards InuYasha's group.

They straightened up as she approached, and watched her warily, in some cases even frightened.  
Izumi saw them, and sighed, drooping slightly.  
"Please....don't be afraid of me. I will not...can not...hurt you." She sat again, Kagome noticing that Sesshomaru was still watching her out of the corner of his eye. She frowned slightly. What was going on with the demon lord?  
"Surely you all still have some questions for me?" she asked.  
Kagome shifted, and Izumi smiled at her.  
"How...how is it you know us?" she asked.  
"It became my business to know you," she said softly, "But please, do not think I..._snooped_. I merely studied you over some time. The better to help."  
"And...you spoke of....the Shikon?"  
Izumi nodded, looking serious again, "Yes...the Shikon."  
"Kagome....has DarkWind told you why the Shikon is no longer being sensed by demons around you?"  
Kagome nodded, "He said....I was making a shield."  
"Yes. You are."  
"But how?"  
"I cannot say, other than to say that you can use the Shikon."  
"I don't understand," Miroku spoke, "Isn't the Shikon tainted? It will hurt Kagome to use it."  
"No Miroku. The Shikon is not tainted."  
They were silent.  
Izumi spoke, "A myth began that the Shikon was tainted, because all those who used it became cursed in some way. But that is because just about all those who use it were not _meant_ to use it. Only a handful of people have ever had the power to harness it in any way. Kagome can use it completely."  
"How?" InuYasha suddenly demanded, "How is that possible? Kikyo said no one could use it like that!"  
Izumi looked grave, "That's true. Because Kikyo did not know it _could_ be used in that way."  
"I'm not even as strong as Kikyo," Kagome said lowly, "I can't use a Sacred Arrow like she can...how can I use the Shikon?"  
There was a pause, as Izumi tried to pick the right words, "Kagome...Kikyo was able to use Sacred Arrows because she was trained to do this from a very young age. Your Sacred Arrows are almost as strong as Kikyo's, and yet you have had less than a year of training....in fact you haven't had _any_ training at all. You are picking all this up as you go. This is a great indication of the Spiritual Powers you have inside you."  
"Isn't that because Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation?" Miroku asked carefully. He saw Kagome look away, angry.  
"No," Izumi said gently, "Because Kagome is _not_ Kikyo's reincarnation."  
There was a loud silence.  
Kagome spoke softly, "What?"  
Izumi looked at Miroku, "Miroku, you're a monk! Stop and think. I expected you to catch onto this much sooner."  
"I don't understand..."  
"If Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, if Kikyo's soul came back as Kagome, how could they possibly both be here at the _same time_?"  
There was another loud silence.  
Miroku looked pale, "But....the soul...was split....wasn't it?"  
"You saw what happened to Kagome when her soul was split by Jemu. But her soul was all returned once the gem was taken from Jemu. Kagome has her own soul....as does Kikyo."  
InuYasha looked at Kagome in silence. Kagome, for her own part, looked like she was about to cry with relief.  
"Do you have any idea," she asked, "How it feels to be told all the time that you're not really you?"  
"No one can have their soul split in that manner," Izumi said, "You all saw Kagome. There was only one who was able to do that."  
"Hang on," Sango said softly, "If Kagome isn't Kikyo's reincarnation....how did she get the Shikon? Why did it come to her? How was it she was able to sense them? Kikyo had all those powers! The arrow...everything!"  
"Because there _is_ a link between Kikyo and Kagome. The same link between many other Priestesses over the centuries. Midoriko."  
They were silent again.  
"What do you know of the Shikon and Midoriko?"  
Sango spoke, "She...she is inside. She sealed herself in, fighting that demon."  
"Yes....and no. That is what has come to be believed, but I will tell you there is more to that story."  
"How do you know?" InuYasha demanded.  
"Because I knew her," Izumi said simply.  
"You....knew her?"  
"Yes. We were not friends, you understand, more like....acquaintances. But I knew her. Sango....are you aware Kirara was Midoriko's pet?"  
Sango looked at the feline, stunned, "W-what?"  
"Yes. Her name was Ooro then. But she was Midoriko's friend and comrade."  
Sango was silent. She stared at Kirara, who purred at her.  
"She lived on her own for a very long time before your father found her. She let herself be picked up and carried back...but I do not think she would have stayed, if she hadn't met you as a little girl. She loved you, you see, so quickly."  
Sango touched Kirara's head, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
Izumi continued, "Midoriko knew of the battle that was coming. In fact, she was alive during one of the other attempts of Keimetsu, though she did not at first have a direct impact on it. But over time, she came to fight for my side, my Lady's side. And she became the first Priestess to fight for us. When she was within the Shikon, she knew this battle would go on for many many hundreds of years, if not thousands. She also knew she was not immortal, and could not last forever. Therefore, at that very moment in time when she sealed herself in, she took a portion of her own soul, and shattered it, breaking off several small pieces. With each piece, she put into it her ability to use the Shikon, her Spiritual Powers, and even her Sacred Arrow and skill with the bow. Each generation saw one woman born with this piece of Midoriko's soul within, even if they did not have the Shikon directly. These women had the potential to become a great Priestess. Not all did, you understand. There were thousands of years where Keimetsu did not try to come through, and they were peaceful years, in that sense. During these times, these women had simple lives, never knowing of their powers or abilities. But Kikyo was born with both the ability _and_ possession of the Shikon. And Kikyo would have passed on normally, and the next Priestess would have appeared, and carried on the tradition. But Kikyo made a mistake, and died because of it."  
"What mistake?" InuYasha demanded, "Loving me?!"  
"No," Izumi said gently, "That was no mistake, InuYasha. That was a normal woman's life."  
"Then what?"  
Izumi regarded him, "Perhaps you are not in the best frame of mind to hear-"  
"Tell me!" he suddenly shouted. Kagome saw Sesshomaru stir, narrowing his eyes at InuYasha, though the hanyou did not see this.  
Izumi sighed softly, and spoke, "Kikyo made the mistake of putting her desires over all else."  
Silence.  
"What are you talking about?" InuYasha demanded, "She didn't think that! She hated the Shikon! She wanted to be a normal woman!"  
"And in that," Izumi said, "She erred."  
InuYasha stilled, "I don't understand."  
"InuYasha....Kikyo was under the impression that she could not be a woman, a normal woman, _and_ a Priestess. This is not so. There are plenty of Priestesses who live this way. They cannot marry, it is true, but they can take a lover, and have a family. They can live as all other women do. Kikyo could have done this, InuYasha. And...I think she knew this."  
"Then...why..."  
"Because she was tired of her responsibility," Izumi said gently, "And she wanted out. So she blinded herself to the facts, and chose her path. And she died, InuYasha. As did you. And I am sorry."  
InuYasha looked away, clenching his fists. Was it all completely in vain, then? None of it had to happen?  
_None of it?_  
"Naraku came between you both," Izumi said gently, "And though he did not know it, he was put there by Keimetsu, because he did not want the Shikon in the hands of a Priestess. He would rather anyone else have it, so as not to be a force against him. So he planted the desire for Kikyo in Naraku, and the desire for the Shikon. "Izumi's voice became a little stern, "But understand me well, InuYasha, though I know this will hurt you, you need to understand. Kikyo's choice was not necessary. It was a choice she decided to make, not one that was thrust upon her."  
InuYasha glared at Izumi, hurt in his eyes, and he turned, and walked away, stiff-backed, furious.  
Kagome watched him go, "InuYasha?"  
"Let him go," Izumi said sadly, "This hurts him, yet he must face it. Up to now he was able to take refuge in the face that both he and Kikyo were forced apart because of Naraku and the Shikon. Now he is realizing that Kikyo could have chosen another way that would have prevented all that. It is very hard."  
Kagome spoke softly, "Lady Izumi?"  
"Just Izumi, please."  
"Izumi, then. Did....." she fell silent, not sure how to say it....not sure if she _should_ say it.  
"Go on," Izumi gently prodded with a smile.  
Kagome spoke again, "Did Kikyo love InuYasha? I mean really?"  
Izumi leaned back, and nodded, "She did....in her own way."  
"What does that mean?"  
"That is all I can say, Kagome. It is her life, and Kikyo died badly, and I will not speak about her so bluntly."  
Kagome's face burned.  
Izumi smiled softly, "No harm done, Kagome. Do not be embarassed. It is a normal question."  
Kagome nodded, and spoke again, "But...then why didn't another Priestess appear?"  
"They did. But Kikyo had burned her body, and with it, the Shikon. It wasn't a wise move....but Kikyo cannot be blamed for that, she did not know. Kikyo was not meant to face this battle with Keimetsu. She should have died of old age long before Keimetsu appeared. But she died young....and for some reason I do not know, Keimetsu stepped up his attack on these worlds. So suddenly, you see, we were in need of a Priestess, and did not have one."  
Silence.  
"Somehow....Midoriko forsaw this. I do not know how she knew, so I cannot tell you. But she knew that Keimetsu would want no Priestess to stop him. The Shadelings have been walking this world for 20 years now, but no one has seen them yet. For they did not yet know their targets. But Midoriko forsaw that Keimetsu would chose this time to attack, a time when there was no Priestess. So she had to make sure there _was_ a Priestess here."  
Kagome was listening, silent, eyes wide.  
"But she also knew Keimetsu would be looking for this Priestess to appear. And would likely kill her as a child. So she did what she could do to stop them.  
_She sent a portion of her soul to the far future._ Keimetsu has not been able to attack the future openly. This child would grow, with the power inside, but would be safe from the Shadelings until she was old enough to harness the Shikon."  
"_Me?_" Kagome whispered.  
"You. That is why Midoriko placed the Shikon inside you, to make sure you would be able to travel back in time through your well. However....Keimetsu's forces intervened."  
"Intervened?"  
"Yes. He had Naraku make Kikyo pin InuYasha to the tree. When you awakened InuYasha, which, by the way, was supposed to happen, he had a desire for the Shikon, because of the betrayal he thought Kikyo had done against him. There was a fight for the Shikon....and it was shattered."  
Silence.  
"The time you have spent here, Kagome, you were supposed to be training to use the Shikon in the battle. Instead, you have been forced to spend all this time merely finding the pieces of the Shikon and put it back together.  
But once the Shikon was destroyed, Midoriko had no way of contacting you, to try and teach you."  
Kagome suddenly blurted, "You mean that's who I've been hearing all this time?! When I thought the Shikon was _talking_ to me?!"  
"Yes. Midoriko has been trying to reach you through the Shikon. But you've been blocking her."  
"She terrified me!" Kagome cried.  
"Yes...that is not surprising. Midoriko has a very powerful personality, and can overwhelm. However, Kagome, I have to say that when push came to shove, you used the Shikon very well."  
"I'm not sure I'd use that phrase," Miroku said quietly.  
"Unfortunately, Kagome hasn't had the training she needs, yet she used the Shikon. She already has the ability....just not the skill to harness it. Therefore....I awoke DarkWind to teach her."  
"He's a Kageri!" Miroku suddenly shouted, shocked.  
"A Kageri is beholden to who their master is," Izumi said, looking at the Kageri, "He cannot attack Kagome."  
Silence.  
DarkWind looked vindicated.  
Izumi spoke, sounding suddenly fond, "You know, while there were supossed to be four Fate Breakers-"  
"Five!" Interrupted Shippo.  
"Er..yes. Five. Still...you were not to have met until shortly before the battle. I find it fascinating that you all still met, and became a family. This will only strengthen you for the battle to come."  
"And when is that?" came InuYasha's voice, and they all turned to see he had silently rejoined them. Kagome couldn't read his face, had no way of knowing how he felt.  
Izumi spoke, "Like all wars, InuYasha, there is no one major battle, but a series. Many different battles, that sway the tide one way or another. Some of these have already happened. All your encounters with the Shadelings have been smaller battles....and I am very proud to say you have won them all. There is likely to be a much bigger battle some day....but I cannot tell you when or where that is to be. However..." her voice softened, "You will not stand alone, InuYasha. There are others you will meet, other warriors on the side of light in this battle. You will know when it is coming, it will not just be thrust upon you."  
InuYasha only snorted.

Izumi looked at them all, and spoke, "I am very proud of you."  
Everyone blinked. Miroku spoke, "I don't understand."  
She smiled, "Look at you. All of you. I have just told you there is going to be a grand battle on a scale beyond your imagining, that a Goddess and a near-God are going to war, and that you are going to be her champions. And look at you."  
"Are you kidding?!" Sango said. Her voice squeaked, and Miroku took her hand, but she continued, "I'm _terrified!_"  
"But you are still here." Izumi said. "Do you think others would still be standing here once hearing this?"  
Pause.  
"Please," Izumi said, "You must understand, Amaterasu does not expect you to wade into battle tomorrow with only what you have now. As InuYasha's Tetsusaiga was blessed, so too will each of you gain new powers to help you. And I will be there when I can, helping you."  
"When you can?" InuYasha asked.  
Izumi nodded, and spoke, "When Mother Amaterasu and Keimetsu decided on this battle, they set on some rules. Rules both sides must obey. _I cannot interfere directly in most of these battles,_ unless someone steps over the rules, as just happened. That creature that arrived here was too powerful for any of you to fight. It should not be here."  
"Then why was it?"  
Izumi glanced at Mikado, and the other woman pushed off from the tree, and spoke, "The other side has a general, as it were. Like Izumi. Her name is Muzan."  
" "Cruelty"." Kagome said.  
"Just so-"  
Izumi murmured, "Though she was not always called that."  
Sesshomaru arched a brow.  
Mikado spoke again, "She has agreed to the rules, but from what Izumi tells me....there is someone else fighting on Keimetsu's side. A person called Omek."  
Izumi was quiet, and Sesshomaru noticed.  
Mikado spoke, "Omek is a wild card, and Keimetsu probably hired him on for that reason alone....among other things. Omek is probably the one who created that creature we killed earlier. He brought it here, just for fun. Izumi tangled with one a while ago that attacked a village."  
"That was you!" Kagome cried, looking at Izumi, "We were in a village and the leader told us of a woman who protected the village!"  
Izumi nodded.  
Miroku spoke, "This Muzan...she is like you?"  
"If you mean as powerful as me, no."  
Mikado spoke again, "No one is as powerful as Izumi."  
There was silence.  
"That is not correct, Mikado," Izumi said.  
Mikado rolled her eyes, "Alright, fine. Izumi is the most powerful Senmin. Is that more to your liking?"  
"What's a Senmin?" Sango asked.  
"The word means "unreachable", doesn't it?" Miroku asked. "I learned they were a race of super-beings, near Godhood."  
"That's not exactly accurate," Izumi said softly. "The word Senmin was used a long time ago. It was accepted-"  
"Oh Izumi!" Mikado cried, exasperated. She looked at Miroku, "Izumi's always trying to remove herself from these things. There _was_ no word for what Izumi is, and one day someone called her Senmin, and the name stuck. Izumi never could figure out what she was, exactly, so Senmin seemed to work."  
"Why would Izumi...." Sango asked, and then paused, remembering Myoga's words, "First born of the Senmin." She looked at the other woman, eyes wide.  
Mikado nodded, "Izumi was the first Senmin. Ever. Up until her, the Gods and Goddesses never even thought about taking on a....vassal. Amaterasu took on Izumi, and it sort of became popular for the Gods and Goddesses to do it."  
"Took her on?"  
"I was human," Izumi said in a soft voice, "Born human, as you."  
There was a great silence. Finally, InuYasha spoke.  
_"How the hell old **are** you?!"_  
Everyone turned, "_INUYASHA!"_  
But Izumi started to laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed delightedly for a few seconds. When she looked at him, there was a twinkle in her eye, "I am old, InuYasha. I will not tell you how old....but suffice to say there are small mountains I saw born."  
Silence.  
"Then how did you become-"  
"That," Izumi said suddenly, all smile gone from her face, "Is my story and mine alone."  
There was a sudden, uncomfortable silence. Izumi shook her head, "I am sorry, I....hold my memories tight to me." She took a deep breath, and then started to speak again, when suddenly, she turned, looking in the distance.  
"I was beginning to wonder when they would arrive."  
They turned and looked, and saw the group of Wolf Demons coming towards them, Sokai's clan. And perhaps not surprisingly, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakakku were there, in the lead.  
"Oh _perfect_," InuYasha snorted, "This just keeps getting better and better."  
They ran up, looking at the massive creature in pieces on the ground, the two halves of the boulder, and then at Izumi. Sokai's grandfather, looking at Sokai and Rin, huddled together, talking, looked back at Izumi, and then InuYasha.  
"What is going on here?"  
Kagome spoke first, "It's ok, sir. These people aren't dangerous."  
Kouga spoke, "We heard an explosion, and sounds of battle. What happened, Kagome?"  
"There was a monster here....giant. She killed it." Kagome motioned towards Izumi.  
Kouga looked at her, skeptical, "_She_ did?"  
Izumi smiled, "Hello, Kouga."  
Kouga blinked, "Do we....know each other?"  
"Not exactly, no..."  
At that moment, though, everything started to fall apart.  
Before Kouga could ask who DarkWind was, Sokai ran to him, dragging Rin behind her, "Kooga!"  
Kouga grinned down at her, "Hey pup! I hear it's your-"  
An ear-splitting scream shot out through the air, and everyone turned, startled and shocked.  
Rin stood there, looking up at Kouga, and suddenly realized she was surrounded by Wolf Demons.  
And she remembered Kouga, who had grabbed her once, to try and force Sesshomaru to do something.  
Sesshomaru, who had been a slight distance away, trying not to get involved in all of this - trying to figure out some things on his own, heard the scream, and turned. Seeing Kouga standing looking down at Rin, he turned, and pulled his sword.  
Izumi rose, turning towards Sesshomaru, hand out, to try and stop it all from becoming a bloodbath.  
Kouga looked at Rin, not recognising her, took a step back, "Whoa! What's your problem?!"  
Rin tugged Sokai's hand hard, and started to pull her towards Sesshomaru, "Sokai, come on! We have to run!"  
Sokai allowed herself to be tugged along, confused, "Rin? What's wrong?"  
"We have to go! They're evil! They'll kill us!"  
Sesshomaru had approached, and now Izumi stood before him, speaking lowly, "Lord Sesshomaru, please, do nothing rash-"  
"He had the gall," Sesshomaru snarled, "To think to force me-"  
"I know," Izumi said lowly, "But please-"  
"Rin!" Sokai asked, growing more confused. InuYasha and the others were approaching as well, as confused as Sokai, as the little girl kept talking, "Rin, what's wrong?"  
"They'll _kill_ us!" Rin cried, almost in tears, "They're _Wolf Demons!"_  
Sokai dug in her heels, "But Rin! _I'm_ a Wolf Demon!"  
Rin turned, shocked, letting go of Sokai as if her hand had been burned.  
She looked at Sokai, wide eyed, "What?"  
Sokai looked more confused, "I'm Wolf Demon, Rin. Kooga's my something-something-something cousin. You don't have to be afraid of him, he won't hurt you."  
Rin just looked at Sokai, betrayed and horrified.  
"But..._he killed me!_"  
Kagome blinked, and turned to Kouga, "What?!"  
Kouga blinked, "I don't know what she's talking about! I grabbed her once, yeah, to talk to Sesshomaru, but I didn't hurt her!"  
Rin kept her eyes on Sokai, "His wolves attacked my village! Everyone died, including me!"  
"But you're not dead," Sokai said softly.  
"Lord Sesshomaru brought me back!"  
Kagome turned to Kouga again, angry, "Is that true?!"  
Kouga was starting to look uneasy, "Uh...look, I...."  
Rin spoke softly, "You....you're Wolf Demon too?"  
Sokai nodded, wide eyed.  
Rin just stared, and then with a sob, tore the bracelet from her wrist, and threw it at Sokai, _"Go away! Don't ever talk to me again!"_  
Bursting into tears, Rin turned, and ran for Sesshomaru.  
"Rin!" Sokai cried, and started after her. She had only taken three steps, when Jaken stepped in front of her.  
"That's quite far enough, you little beast! Rin doesn't want to talk to you anymore!"  
Rin passed Sesshomaru and Izumi, sobbing heartbrokenly, running towards the woods.  
Sokai watched her go, and then bursting into tears herself, turned, and ran back towards the others, arms out.  
"_'Yasha!"_  
InuYasha bent and scooped the little girl up, where she clung to him and wailed in confusion and hurt.  
Izumi looked at the retreating figure of Rin, and turned, to go for her, but kept a hold of Sesshomaru. She glanced at him, "Please."  
With an utterly disgusted snort, whether the disgust was for her....or himself it was not known, but he sheathed his sword.  
_Now I **know** I saw that!_ Kagome thought.  
Izumi and Sesshomaru turned, and started after Rin.  
Kagome turned to Kouga, "Was what that little girl said true? Did you kill Rin?!"  
Kouga looked frightened, "I don't know! I don't _remember_ killing her!"  
"Well I _hope_ if you did kill someone you'd at least remember!" Kagome yelled back.  
At this point, DarkWind spoke up, "Who is this?"  
Kouga looked at DarkWind, "I'm Kagome's betrothed, who are you?"  
DarkWind blinked, then looked at Kagome, smiling broadly, "Nushi! You did not tell me you were betrothed! I love weddings!"  
Kouga spoke, "Why would she - _What did you just call her?!"_  
"Focus!" Kagome yelled, grabbing Kouga's ear, "Did you attack Rin's village?!"  
"Ow! _OW!_ I don't know, I've attacked lots of villages, but only ones that gave us trouble! But I always made sure there weren't any kids in there! We don't kill kids!"  
Kagome let go of Kouga's ear, glaring at him, "You shouldn't be attacking _any_ villages!"  
Kouga rubbed his ear, "They're only humans."  
Outraged, Kagome grabbed his other ear, _"I'm a human, remember?!"_  
_"OW OW OW!"_  
She let go of his ear, glaring at him, "I can't believe you did that! She's just a little girl!"  
"I told you, we don't kill kids! My scouts always check out a place first, and if they have kids, we just go in and shake them up a little. Someone slipped up!"  
Sokai, listening to all this, wiggled until InuYasha put her down. She ran over to Kouga.  
"You hurt Rin you big dummy!" and drew back, and nailed Kouga in the shin with all she was worth.  
Hollaring, Kouga was hopping on one foot, holding his leg with his hands.  
InuYasha howled with laughter, "Way to go, Sokai! Get his other one!"  
Sokai turned her tear-stained face to him, "_SHUT UP IT'S NOT FUNNY SHUT UP I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"_  
She suddenly gasped, realizing what she had said, and to _who_. With another sob, she turned, and bolted back the way she had run earlier, crying to break her heart.  
Kagome glared at the hanyou, "You idiot."  
"Hey...hey Sokai!"  
"No, I'll go after her, you stay here," she gave him a final glare, and then ran after the crying little girl.

Izumi caught up to Rin who had thrown herself down on the ground behind Ah and Un, sobbing, her face hidden in her hands. Jaken stood beside her, and spoke.  
"Rin! Stop this at once! You are behaving badly!"  
Rin didn't look at him, only cried, "_Go away!"_  
"Jaken," Izumi said, nudging him aside, "You cannot force a child to stop crying that way."  
Izumi knelt beside Rin, and put her hand on Rin's back, "Rin?"  
"_GO AWAY!"_  
"I'm not going to do that, Rin. I want to talk to you. Will you look at me? Please?"  
The little girl sniffled, and turned her head, eyes red and tear-filled.  
"Oh Rin," Izumi said softly, and held out her arms. Rin crawled up and sat in her lap, wrapping her arms around Izumi's neck. Her voice was hoarse with crying.  
"Why is Sokai a Wolf Demon? They're evil!"  
"Rin....I want you to think about Sokai for me. When you first met her. How did you meet her?"  
"I fell down a hole and she got me out."  
"And what happened then?"  
"She....she helped me."  
"And didn't you tell me she protected you? And then shared her toys with you?"  
Silence for a second, then a quiet, "Yes."  
"Does that sound like an evil person?"  
"Nooooo...."  
Izumi brushed Rin's hair out of her face, "Rin, do you remember when you were telling me about Sokai, and I told you that sometimes a person's family might do something bad, but that you couldn't blame everyone like that? I told you, what if my grandmother did something bad? Would that make me bad? And you said no."  
Rin sniffled.  
"Are....you telling me I'm wrong to be scared of Sokai?"  
Izumi gently hugged her, "No, dear one, because a person's emotions and feelings can't be wrong...because we can't really control them, can we? It's natural to suddenly be upset and afraid and hurt to find out that your best friend is a member of a group that you were afraid of. But what I am saying is that you have to look at _Sokai_, and not who her family is, but who _she_ is. Sokai has never done anything to hurt you, has she?"  
Rin shook her head.  
"Then maybe you should judge Sokai on what _she's_ done, and not Kouga. What Kouga did was wrong, yes. But I don't think you should stop talking to Sokai because of it. Because, Rin....friends are very precious in this world. They are worth more than money or jewels."  
Rin looked up at Izumi, and nodded, and pressed her teary face to Izumi's neck. Her little face was hot with emotions and tears, and her voice broke, "Now Sokai won't ever want to talk to me anymore."  
"Oh," Izumi hugged her, and smiled, "I think she will."

Kagome had chased behind Sokai, calling her name, glad that the little girl was too upset to think about turning into a little wolf pup. Kagome ran until she saw Sokai shimmied into a small hole in what looked like a cave.  
She bent over, "Sokai? Come on out."  
"No!" Sokai yelled, crying.  
Kagome sighed, and got down on her hands and knees, peering into the little hole. She was surprised to see there was a tiny round shelter in there.  
"If you don't come out, honey, I'm going to have to come in."  
"You're not allowed!"  
Kagome slipped her arms and shoulders in through. The fit was very tight, but she was just able to shimmy inside, once she let her breath out.  
_Oh please don't let me get stuck, I'll die of embarassment._  
A few scraped elbows and knees later, and she found herself crouching inside the small enclosure, the little girl back-on to her.  
"Sokai?"  
She cried, "Just go away!"  
Kagome managed to squirm around until she was sitting on her butt, her head just scraping the roof, "Sokai, please don't cry."  
"Rin h-hates me!" Sokai cried, "And I told 'Y-Yasha I hated him! Now he hates me too!"  
"Oh Sokai, InuYasha doesn't hate you."  
"Yes he does! Everyone hates me!"  
Kagome touched Sokai's shoulder, and then picked up the little girl, settling her onto her lap, "InuYasha knows that you're just very upset, and he doesn't hate you."  
Sokai looked up at Kagome, eyes red, "Promise?"  
"I promise. Sokai, listen to me very carefully. You could never, never, _ever_ do _anything_ that would make InuYasha not love you."  
Sokai's eyes were wide, "Never?"  
"Never ever."  
Sokai sniffled, looking a little better.  
"He's an adult." _Sort of._ "He knows you didn't mean it. But I'm sure he'd feel a whole lot better if you apologised to him."  
Sokai nodded, and looked folornly at her bare feet, "But Rin hates me."  
Kagome sighed, "Well...Rin is scared of Kouga. I didn't know Kouga did that. And Rin's right to be afraid. But she shouldn't be afraid of you, because you didn't hurt her. And I...I'm sure she'll remember that, Sokai. She came to your birthday, so she obviously thought of you as a friend."  
Sokai sniffled, "What do I do, Kagome?"  
"I think we should go back. Give Rin a few days, and maybe she'll feel better after a while. She might just need time."  
Sokai gave a big watery sigh, "Ok."  
Sokai turned and crawled out of the little enclosure. Kagome got on her hands and knees, and followed out.  
And then it happened.  
She got stuck.  
Everything passed through the opening fine, until she got to her hips and butt. She brought up short.  
_Oh you've got to be kidding!_ she mentally wailed.  
Sokai looked at Kagome, "Kagome?"  
"Sokai....I'm stuck."  
The little girl, red-eyed, put her hands over her mouth, "OH NO! What do we do?"  
"I'm...trying...hold on..." Kagome pulled and squeezed herself, trying to fit through.  
Sokai looked at her, "I'll go get 'Yasha!"  
"NO!"  
Sokai blinked.  
"No...I'd really rather you not tell anyone, Sokai. I can get out...just give me a few minutes..."  
"But....Kagome...what if you're stuck there _forever?!_"  
"_Uuf_...I won't..._Arg_...be stuck..._rrrrrgggggggg!_ here forever. I..."  
Finally, she felt her pants slipping down over her hips, and with it, her panties. In this manner she slipped out, bare butt and all, flopping over onto her back.  
Sokai blinked, and giggled loudly.  
Kagome, blushing but laughing, grabbed her panties and pants, and yanked them back on, "Not a word to anyone, Sokai! Our secret, ok?"  
"Ok!"  
Laughing, Kagome picked up Sokai, and they started back.

When Kagome and Sokai returned to the group, the first thing that met the woman's eyes, was Kouga, trying unsuccessfully to flatten DarkWind. InuYasha was looking rather pleased about the whole thing. DarkWind was simply keeping Kouga from landing a blow. Judging from the redness of the Wolf Demon's face, it was apparent this had been going on for a while.  
Kagome ran up, "What now?!"  
Miroku sounded tired, "Kouga found out that DarkWind is bound to you, and took offense."  
"And now he's trying to fight him," Kagome finished.  
"Yes."  
Kagome sighed, and spoke mentally to DarkWind, _~Do you think you could go away for a short while so I can talk to him?~_  
_~As you wish, Nushi. Though I must say, Nushi....you have very odd friends.~_  
Kagome just nodded wearily.  
DarkWind phased out, leaving Kouga there, panting, waving his fists in the air, "Come back here, you coward, I'm not finished with you!"  
"Oh yeah," InuYasha grinned, "You were really teaching him a lesson there."  
His eye caught Kagome and Sokai, and the grin left the hanyou's face. He approached them, looking nervously at the little girl.  
"Sokai?"  
Kagome put Sokai on the ground, and the little girl instantly hid behind Kagome's leg.  
"Sokai has something to tell you, InuYasha," Kagome said, and gently pushed Sokai out.  
The little girl twisted her fingers together, not looking up at him. She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her toes, and spoke in almost a whisper.  
"I'm sorry I said those mean things to you, 'Yasha. I didn't mean them."  
"Yeah, well...." InuYasha spoke lowly, "I...shouldn't have teased you at that moment, you were upset."  
"Do you still love me, 'Yasha?"  
InuYasha smiled, "Sure I do."  
Sokai threw her arms around the hanyou's neck, and InuYasha picked her up.  
Kouga, still panting, looking put-out, and turned to Kagome, "We gotta talk."  
Kagome blinked, "Alright."  
Kouga turned and walked a little ways away from the group, Kagome following. She was somewhat confused, and had a rather bad feeling about it all.  
When they had a little privacy, Kouga turned to her. He was still flushed and a little winded, but he could talk easily.  
"What's with that DarkWind person? Why does he keep calling you _"Nushi"_? And the mutt told me you had the Shikon business finished? Why are you still here?"  
Kagome swallowed. Well, she knew this day was coming.  
"Ok. The Shikon and finished, and we've been looking for a person to take it, to look after it, because it's dangerous. But it turns out that I can use it, and that I just might be the best person to protect it because when I have it with me no demon can sense it, and what better way to protect it than to hide it?"  
She caught her breath, and Kouga nodded, "And DarkWind?"  
"DarkWind is something called a _Kageri_, and he's very powerful. He's going to help me master the Shikon so I can better protect it, and.....well...there might be some very powerful people who are going to try and take over the world."  
God, it sounded so crazy when she said it like that!  
"And you're going to fight?!"  
"If I have to, yes."  
"You'll be killed!"  
"No. That's what DarkWind is doing. He's helping me."  
"And he calls you "Lover"...why?"  
Kagome sighed, "Because I'm sort of his master, and that's what he calls all his female masters. But it's not like we're....you know."  
Kouga nodded, accepting this. Then he spoke again, "But why didn't you come find me, Kagome? I've been waiting!"  
Kagome took a deep breath, and spoke, "Kouga...listen to me. I tried to explain this to you once, but you're not getting it. We....  
We're not betrothed."  
Kouga shook his head, "Will you stop saying that? I know why you're saying it, and I think it's great of you, but-"  
_"No_, Kouga! _Listen!_ I'm not saying this to be nice to Ayame! We aren't betrothed! We never were!"  
"What?"  
He looked at her, shocked, "But.....Kagome..."  
_He's finally understanding,_ Kagome thought, _I'm sorry, Kouga._  
"Kouga....I....really care for you, as a friend, but-"  
"A _friend_?! That's it?!"  
"Yes."  
"I can't....._Kagome_..." he looked thunderstruck.....and very very hurt.  
"Kouga, please. I've tried my best to tell you, but you never heard me. And I tried to tell you the last time we talked, but you thought it was because of Ayame, but it's _not_. I just....I don't love you that way, Kouga. I...I'm sorry."  
"You....you're sorry," he repeated, and she saw a great deal of hurt in his eyes, and his voice trembled, "Well that makes everything just _fine_, doesn't it?! All this time-!"  
"Kouga-"  
"No! I thought you were different, Kagome! But I guess you're just like every other human out there, only concerned about yourself."  
"Kouga, please."  
"It's that thing that's hanging around now, isn't it? That DarkWind person? You're in love with him or something!"  
"Kouga, no, it's not-"  
"Forget it, just....I'm such an idiot."  
"No you're-  
"Get lost!" he shouted at her, and turned, walking stiff-backed away, hands clenched into fists.

Rin walked nervously beside Izumi, holding her hand. She could see the other one, that InuYasha-person, holding Sokai. The little girl had her head resting on the hanyou's shoulder, and her face was red from crying.  
Just like Rin's.  
_How can Sokai be a Wolf Demon?_ Rin asked herself for the hundredth time.  
She felt Izumi stop walking, and looked up at her. Izumi smiled down at her, "Are you ready?"  
Rin nodded, a little pale, "Will....you come with me?"  
"If you'd like," Izumi nodded.  
They walked down over the little hill, towards the others. Miroku and Sango stood up as they approached. InuYasha watched a little warily. When Sokai saw Rin, she instantly turned and hid her face, her emotions too strong for the little girl to know how to deal with them, and she dealt by retreating.  
Rin paued, unsure, but Izumi tugged her on a little more. Rin looked up, nervously, and Izumi nodded.  
Rin spoke quietly, "S-Sokai?"  
The little girl didn't turn, "What?"  
"I....I'm sorry I yelled at you. And said mean things. I...I didn't mean them."  
Sokai still didn't turn, "Then why did you say them?"  
Rin was silent for a second, then spoke honestly, "Because I'm scared of Wolf Demons, and I was upset when I found out you were one."  
Silence. No one moved.  
Rin spoke again, her little girl's voice high with nervousness, "Do...do you hate me?"  
Sokai didn't say anything.  
"I...I'd like to be your friend again," Rin said quietly, "If you want. But...I don't blame you, if you don't."  
Silence. Slowly, Sokai peeped around at Rin, looking at her out of the corner of her eye, "Are you sure you want to be my friend? Because I don't know how _not_ to be a Wolf Demon."  
Rin nodded.  
Sokai gave Rin a very tentative smile, and if still unsure. InuYasha put her on the ground, and the little girl slowly made her way forward.  
Rin suddenly let go of Izumi's hand and ran forward, throwing her arms around Sokai's neck, _"I'm so sorry, Sokai!"_  
Sokai hugged her back, as hard as she could, "Me too!"  
Rin looked at Sokai, "For what?"  
Sokai looked a little confused, "I don't know...."  
Rin burst out giggling, and Sokai joined her. And as simple as that, in the world of children, all hurts were mended, and everything was right with the world again.  
Rin looked sadly at her now naked wrist, "I don't have a bracelet anymore."  
"We'll make you a new one together!" Sokai smiled, "Can the froggy show you some more berries to use?"  
Izumi burst out laughing, quickly putting a hand over her mouth.  
Rin giggled, "His name is Mister Jaken, and you shouldn't call him a froggy. He doesn't like it."  
"Oh!"  
"We'll go see!" Rin looked up at Izumi, "Is it ok if Sokai and I go find Jaken and ask?"  
Izumi nodded, and the two little girls turned and ran off together, hand in hand.  
InuYasha stepped forward, "Is it safe? I mean, Sesshomaru's not exactly-"  
Izumi spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru will not harm Sokai, InuYasha. Not now that he sees how much she means to Rin."  
InuYasha grumbled, but accepted it.  
Izumi looked back at InuYasha and the others, "There are things that demand my attention just now, but I will be seeing you all in a few days, to guide you and help where and when I can. I know you must have many questions, and you will undoubtedly think of more. You may ask me anything, and if I know, I will tell you."  
"So what, just like that?" InuYasha asked, "You drop all this into our laps and then leave?"  
"As I have told you, InuYasha," Izumi said gently, "The main battle will not be anytime soon. There will be smaller battles, between you and the Shadelings. But you will be able to handle those. When the final battle comes, you will be ready."  
"What about my Tetsusaiga?" the hanyou asked, "This new attack I have?"  
"I will tell you about those in a few days. I assume you will be staying here for a while?"  
InuYasha glanced to where Sokai was dissapearing into the brush with Rin, giggling.  
"Yeah."  
"Then I will come to you again, and answer your questions regarding that. Until then....try to digest what I have told you this day. I know it is a lot."  
InuYasha only snorted.  
Izumi nodded to him, and then to the others, and turned, following after the two little girls.

DarkWind moved through the forest, the image of a man, but see-through, leaves and flowers blowing slightly in his wake. He had sensed something strong, coming from his master. She insisted on wearing the Blood Stone, and he could not read her thoughts anymore....and that bothered him. How was he supposed to be be everything she needed when he didn't _know_ what she needed? She shouldn't have to _ask_, he should _know_! But as his Master, he had to respect her wishes.  
But now he was picking up great emotions from her, which meant she was unable to really block them from him.  
He found her sitting on a boulder, underneath a tree, legs drawn up, and her face down, almost hidden in her hair.  
He solidified, and landed beside her, "Nushi?"  
She looked up at him, and he saw she had been crying, eyes red. She sniffed a few times, trying to wipe her eyes, and mumbled, "Guess I can't hide anything from you, can I?"  
"What has happened, Nushi? Are you hurt?"  
"No, but I....oh I'm such a terrible friend, DarkWind."  
DarkWind frowned, "How so?"  
Kagome explained what had happened between her and Kouga, sniffling miserably.  
The Kageri spoke, "Ah. So there will be no wedding?"  
"No. No wedding."  
DarkWind sat beside her, only appearing to sit on nothing at all, and regarded her, "Nushi....it seems to me you told this Kouga as best as you were able."  
"But he was so hurt and angry!"  
"Well....these are things to expect, no? He thought you had a future with him, Nushi. He would not be normal if he were not hurt over it.'  
"I guess so."  
They sat together in silence for a little while, neither saying anything, just watching the leaves blow in the gentle breeze on the trees around them. Everything seemed to be turning a lovely shade of red, orange and yellow, an explosion of colors.  
Kagome glanced at DarkWind out of the corner of her eye. The Kageri was certainly handsome, and charming. And he seemed to know what to say to make her feel better.  
_Was what Kouga said right? Am I...starting to have feelings for him? Or am I just....looking for something I had with InuYasha for a while?_  
She sighed.  
"Do not blame yourself, Nushi," DarkWind said softly.  
"It's not that easy."  
DarkWind looked up at the sky, "It's funny, you know. Emotions are such strong, and yet such fragile things. They are strong, because they can last a lifetime. They rule us, they make us do stupid things, they dictate our hearts and not our heads, which knows what is good for us. An emotion can surface after many years that can still bring us to tears.  
And yet they are so fragile, because they can be turned and returned so quickly, within seconds. Hearts broken with a word. Hate turned to love by an action."  
Kagome looked at DarkWind, and spoke softly, "Have....have you ever been in love, DarkWind?"  
The Kageri looked at her, and smiled, "I love all my masters, Nushi, I have-"  
"That's not what I mean, DarkWind. Have you ever loved someone who wasn't a master? Someone you just....loved?"  
A strange look came over the Kageri's face, and he looked back up to the sky, and spoke one word, "Yes."  
Kagome hesitated, and then spoke, "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, but if you ever do.....I'll listen. Ok?"  
The Kageri looked at her, seeming to study her for a while, and then smiled, nodding, "Thank you. You are....the kindest Nushi I have ever had, Kagome."  
Kagome smiled, "Oh, well, I don't know about that. I can get pretty nasty sometimes. Just ask InuYasha."  
The Kageri smiled, and then spoke, "Nushi, are you certain you have no more feelings for the hanyou?"  
The smile left Kagome's face, and she blinked, "What? What makes you ask that?"  
DarkWind looked uneasy, as if realizing he may have overstepped his bounds, "Well...when he was being attacked, and you ran to defend him....there was no concern for yourself in your mind, Nushi. Only him. It just seems that-"  
Kagome's voice was sharp, "InuYasha is my friend, DarkWind, and I'll protect him, just like I would Miroku or Shippo or Sango, or even Kirara!"  
"Yes, but-"  
"No buts! I'm positive about how I feel!"  
DarkWind looked contrite, "Yes, Nushi, please excuse me, I did not mean to pry into things none of my business."  
Kagome tried to smile; failed, "It's ok....you didn't know. But trust me, what I feel for InuYasha is just friendship, and that's all. Now we should head back to the others."  
She slipped off the boulder, and started back.  
DarkWind watched her in silence for a few minutes. To the Kageri, it had sounded like Kagome was lying to him.  
And to herself.  
Sighing mentally, he landed beside her, and started to walk back beside her.

The others were gathered around a huge tree. Rin had said goodbye to Sokai, but had promised to see her again in a few days. Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the crest of the little hill, Jaken standing, as always, behind him. Rin was running up to him as Kagome joined the others.  
"Where's Kouga?" InuYasha asked, seated beside Miroku, Sokai in his lap, playing with one of Shippo's tops, trying to balance it on her finger.  
"He...left," Kagome said shortly, and sat beside Sango.  
The look on her face alerted her friends, and the hanyou spoke, "What happened? You ok?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now, ok?"  
InuYasha blinked, and leaned forward, squishing Sokai slightly, "What did he do?"  
"He didn't do _anything_, InuYasha. I finally got it through to him that we're not betrothed and he took it badly, and I'd really not talk about it right now, please?"  
He blinked, but sat back, "Oh, uh....yeah."  
They were all silent for a little while, until Sango spoke, trying to change the subject.  
"So....what does everyone think? About....all this? Izumi...everything?"  
"It's hard to understand," Miroku said, "But it makes the most sense, when you look at everything closely. Neith. Tetsusaiga's new powers. These Shadelings....everything."  
Kagome nodded, "Me using the Shikon, too. Why I could hear...Midoriko. Everything."  
InuYasha was quiet, not speaking. What this...Izumi...had said, about Kikyo. And him. It hurt.  
Kikyo could have chosen him. They could have been happy. Yet was she still uneasy about him being a half-demon? What that another reason she tried to use the Shikon? He had thought it was because she wanted to be as a normal woman....she had said that to him, certainly. But now...now he had a lot of doubts.  
Kagome spoke, "Well....I know _I_ have a lot of questions I want to ask her, when I see her again."  
"Me too," Sango said quietly. She thought about the scroll she had seen, of the woman, supposedly her family's guardian. Sango looked at Kirara, curled up in her lap.  
_You knew Midoriko? How old are you, Kirara?_  
She patted the feline, who sleepily mewed, and curled up tighter, snuggling against her.  
Sango smiled.  
"Well," Miroku said after a minute, "I know it's going to seem impossible, but I suggest we try to put most of it out of our heads. We'll have ample time to question her in the days to come."  
Everyone nodded.  
InuYasha suddenly spoke, "Hey, has anyone seen Myoga?"  
No one had.  
InuYasha snorted, "Gone again."  
Up above, the stars were just starting to come out, and a single shooting star flashed overhead, sending a flare of light into the heavens.

END 


End file.
